Stand Up Tall
by GetLoki
Summary: The city holds many worlds. It's easy to pretend criminal organisations and street kids don't exist. But when Sasuke is brought into it, he finds himself deeper than he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Drug use, swearing, violence.**

This will be a considerably dark fiction. Also quite long.

Reviews are like fuel.

* * *

><p>It was cold. Not the kind of cold that you hardly take notice of, but the cold that chills you to the bone. Rain poured down striking against the ground in an endless beat. The wind was the worst, it howled in terrifying rage. The streets were empty as water gushed down the gutters taking litter and natural debris with it. Another burst of wind raced down the street and a small huddled figure rounded a corner.<p>

Obsidian eyes watched this figure in vague interest. Sasuke pushed himself further into the warm car seat, as if to reassure himself that he did not have to subject himself to the raging weather. The car he was sitting in was more than out of place on this street. Even without the weather, Sasuke wouldn't want to find himself on this particular street, suburb even. It was one of the lowest parts of the city, it was where dreams went to die and all the forgotten souls lingered. Not quite dead but not living either. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of ever finding himself in the position where he ended up here.

Yet, he was here. Not by choice though. Sasuke ran a hand through his blue black hair with an irritated sigh. The hair fell softly back across his forehead and out of habit for an old hairstyle, he flicked his head. Sasuke's eyes fell back to the figure that was making itself down the decrepit street in the coldest day of the winter.

Sasuke had decided the person was male from his first glance. Sasuke could see no womanly curves. Dark grey denim jeans hung low on the hips of the male and an over sized purple hoody adorned the top half on the body. The hood was pulled up over the head of the person. Sasuke's guessed of male was confirmed as he neared the car. Almost white hair framed the face of the male cut roughly, no longer than shoulder length. The features of the male were almost delicate but hidden by an outward tough exterior.

Another shudder nearly ripped through Sasuke, not from the weather or the run down street, but from the young man who turned his head and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. Through the window, Sasuke could not tell what colour the male's eyes were but he knew without a doubt, the intense glare he was receiving would always stay with him. Sasuke could see both his own reflection, pale skin which enhanced his dark hair and eyes and the other male. The male started towards the car but Sasuke did not waiver. Violet eyes now looked into Sasuke's with unrelenting defiance. Sasuke hesitated; the violet eyes staring into his had the same haunted look that reflected his own dark obsidian eyes.

The young male then hastily turned, white hair whipping around wildly. The male cocked his head as if to listening to something then quickly hurried up the same stairs that the car was parked outside of. The white haired male looked back over shoulder and gave Sasuke a filthy sneer. Sasuke lifted a slim eye brow in derisive amusement.

Another figure was descending the stairs, this male Sasuke instantly recognized his older brother Itachi. Itachi passed the young male with hardly a second glance. Sasuke noticed the unknown male was nearly as tall his brother. Sasuke turned his head and looked forward. Itachi opened the door and slammed it against the wind.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke muttered unimpressed.

"_It._" Itachi corrected Sasuke before continuing. "You know Deidara, he clings."

"Then get a new boyfriend. A boyfriend that doesn't live here." Sasuke snapped back, fed up with the whole day.

"Temper little brother." Itachi tsked, "I noticed you caught the attention of Kijin no Sairai."

"Second Coming of the Demon?" Sasuke snorted cynically. "He looks like a drug addicted scum bag to me."

"You might have Kisame as your Sensei and excel in your training," Itachi turned to look at Sasuke as he pulled up at a set of traffic lights. "However, you wouldn't last a round with Suigetsu. He'd have a knife in your back before you even planned your first move."

"Tch. There's no honor in dirty fighting."

"There's no honor in survival." Itachi retaliated, his voice cold.

Sasuke fell silent, Itachi was patient with him most days but Deidara was a sore spot for his older brother. It wasn't that Sasuke hated Deidara, the blonde menace wasn't all that bad. Sasuke had never found out all the details of Itachi's relationship with Deidara. In all honestly he didn't want to know. Sasuke knew Deidara had been on the streets since he was twelve. He'd glimpsed times when Itachi all but hauled a stumbling blonde, mumbling incoherently into bed. Sasuke knew Deidara's life was filled with drugs, alcohol, thievery, prostitution and any other unimaginable thing Sasuke could think of. It was life Sasuke couldn't understand and frankly, didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu pushed against the back door with force, it groaned in resistance and with another shove it flew open. A showering of water rained down over the kitchen that Suigetsu now stood in, he gave another shake to rid loose droplets. Suigetsu swept his hand over his head, pulling his light purple hood off his head. The cold winter day was making his bones ache along with lack of nutrition but he ignored the pain. Suigetsu trudged further into the house, trailing muddy ripped converse shoes through the house.<p>

"Oi, fucker." A sharp voice snapped from the lounge room. A silver haired male was seated on an arm chair. It probably would have been dark red at one stage but it was faded and ripped now. Suigetsu couldn't see it. Yet he knew that under where the male lounged, stuffing was falling out like a weeping wound. The male was now looking directly at Suigetsu, his legs thrown over the side of the arm chair. The most noticeable thing about this male was the lack of shirt despite the winter air. He simply wore a thread bare grey jacket completely unzipped and torn track pants. Suigetsu gave him a sharp look, waiting to be reprimanded about the mud. "Pass me a cigarette." Hidan pointed to a table. It was made out of old crates and a plank of wood procured from an unknown source.

"Lazy bitch." Suigetsu complied though and stole himself a cigarette from the crumpled pack.

"Sui, I saw you trying to harass Sasuke un." Deidara stood up from a stained once royal blue couch. Deidara stretched to his full height and puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"He was staring at me." Suigetsu defended himself.

"And now I'm staring at you." Deidara took a menacing step forward. "And in a minute I'm going t-"

"I'll leave him alone." Suigetsu stormed off up a hallway, blowing a cloud of smoke out his mouth from his stolen cigarette as he went. "If he doesn't look at me again." Suigetsu murmured darkly as he slammed a door shut behind him.

He observed his room with nothing but a sweep of his violet eyes. It wasn't his room exactly but it was the spare room to Deidara and Hidan's rundown house. The spare room was up for grabs to anyone who got there earlier enough. Suigetsu had found himself claiming the room nearly every night now.

The light flickered on and off for a seconds before spluttering to life. Suigetsu didn't take any notice of it. A heavy sigh escape his lips and he dropped to a single mattress in a jumble of limbs. The room was nearly as cold as it was outside minus the rain and wind. Suigetsu pulled the thin blanket over his body and let his eyes drift shut.

A face kept floating in and out of his vision. It never quite came close enough for Suigetsu to focus on who it was. However, one thing stood out each time, obsidian eyes that sheltered a haunted emptiness. Suigetsu shot straight up, the cigarette in his hand had long gone out and pile of ash had formed under his hand onto the carpet. Suigetsu attempted to piece together his day, large fragments hovered out of grasp. Hints of what had happened wisped away in a tantalizing hint of clues and vague flashes. Suigetsu squinted his eyes, half from a seemingly never ending headache and the light that insisted on shining into his currently sensitive eyes.

The first memory that came back to him was an obvious one. Drugs. It was the only consistent thing in the eighteen year olds life. Suigetsu absent mindedly rubbed at the track marks along his left arm. It had been a while since he had shot anything into his arm. Even thinking about it made him itch, longing to feel the drugs pumped directly into his blood stream. The instant rush of ecstasy. Suigetsu then jumped in what could only be considered excitement of a realization. His thin fingers reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag that contained three blue speckled round pills. Suigetsu didn't hesitate to shove two into his mouth and swallow them greedily.

Suigetsu knew his built up tolerance to the MDMA pills meant unless he double dropped two pills straight up and took one every hour after, it wouldn't give him the high he was hoping for. He stood up and returned to the lounge room. Hidan was gone but Deidara was spread out on the couch. A small television flicked images across its curved screen. Suigetsu paid no attention to it but instead offered Deidara the remaining pill.

"Don't tease me." Deidara batted the bag out of his face. "You know I can't do that shit anymore. Itachi doesn't approve. Also, if I did do it, I'd want more than one you greedy fuck un."

"Suit yourself." Suigetsu swallowed the pill. He'd just have to savor the two or so hours of a blissful high.

"Sui, we need to talk un." Deidara sat up, his face pulled into a pinched expression.

"What is it?" Suigetsu's face tightened.

"I don't mind you staying here but if it's going to be an ongoing thing then you're going to need to bring money to the house un."

"I'm not exactly rolling in money." Suigetsu sneered out.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I've been in your situation Sui, you need to pull your act together and grow the fuck up un."

"You don't know anything about my," Suigetsu made quotation marks in the air, "situation." The now enraged teenager stalked towards Deidara and his hand flinched towards his waist. Deidara's deep sky blue eyes trailed towards Suigetsu's waist.

"Kijin no Sairai, you may strike fear into the street kids hearts." Deidara said softly, "but don't forget who used to rule the streets before you. I'd snap your neck before you even pulled your knife on me un."

Suigetsu straightened up then turned on his heel. Rage was coursing through him but Suigetsu knew he was defeated. Walking away was better than continuing to acknowledge Deidara or, pulling the knife on the older man. Suigetsu couldn't help but feel he would win against Deidara. It didn't matter to Suigetsu that Deidara was still a member of Akatsuki.

The sun had dropped below the horizon as Suigetsu faced the harsh elements once again. The sky was dark and the rolling clouds hid the moon and stars. The wind had died down somewhat but the occasional gusts still held an icy cold hit. The pills had begun to work their magic, usually it would have taken longer but Suigetsu had taken all three allowing for a quicker high. He felt grateful for the ecstasy coursing through his body as it distracted from the cold night. The rain was drizzling down, enough to be an annoyance but no longer was it like standing in a blasting cold shower.

A street light flickered undecidedly as Suigetsu hurried underneath it. It seemed as though he was hurrying because he was afraid of what the night held amoung these gaunt streets. Anyone who knew Suigetsu would know that was not the truth though. The cold kept him walking fast, wanting to reach his destination as quickly as possible. A human like shadow slunk away, behind a fence. Suigetsu allowed a small smirk of arrogance. It was, without a doubt, that he was the demon on these streets.

Deidara was delusional to think he could defeat him. Suigetsu didn't even know why Deidara was complaining about the money. The blonde male spent most of his time at his rich boyfriend's inner city apartment. The thought that Hidan might have complained crossed Suigetsu's mind only briefly. Hidan was one of the only people he wouldn't go up against. The silver haired man was insane. Not in the laughs at pain kind of insane, all though Hidan did do that. Hidan was insane in the psychotic worshipping to a destructive loving Kami. Hidan was just as likely to rip your innards out as share a drink with you. Suigetsu never inquired into Hidan's so called religion but he had heard plenty about it from the raving lunatic. If Suigetsu thought on it more intently, Jashin was a Kami that he could respect if it wasn't for the self harming bullshit. Hidan's body was littered with self inflicted scars. Suigetsu had plenty of his own scars but each one told a story of someone or something he went up against. Hidan's mostly just told the story that he was batshit insane.

Out of habit, Suigetsu reached to his waist and pulled out his knife. It sat inside his jeans, held up by a Suigetsu's own design of a knife holder that kept the sharp edge from cutting into his own leg. It wasn't shaped like a normal knife, instead it took on the appearance of a modified butchers knife. The blade was nearly twenty centimeters long and glinted from the catching light of a street lamp. It was the only possession that he owned that was taken care of. The handle was short and made from the same metal as the knife but Suigetsu had wrapped cloth around in to grip onto easier. The cloth was white at one stage but it was closer to brown now with flecks of blood on it. Suigetsu swung the knife through the air once, then twice and relished in the light swooshing knife it made as the air parted around it. The knife was sheathed back into the self made holder at the sound of a rumbling bus.

The bus was old but no one allowed the newer buses to travel out to these suburbs. It was a regular occurrence that a rock or some other object went threw a window. Suigetsu held his hand out and the bus indicated before pulling over to let him on. Suigetsu wondered whether the bus trips were free because the city council decided that obviously people in this area couldn't afford a simple bus fare. Or, the more likely option, the bus driver didn't want to dare ask anyone for money in case he ended up with a knife running across his throat.

Suigetsu dropped down onto a seat and read over the graffiti that was sprawled over the seat in front of him. Most of it was childish crap. _'Call this number for a good time.' 'Ukon sucks dick.' _The only thing that made his lips curl up in a smirk, his pointed tooth extending out over his lip was the amusing _'Beware Kijin no Sairai' _and a crudely drawn picture of Suigetsu stabbing a knife into someone. The drawing of him did not resemble Suigetsu however. In fact, most people didn't know who the Second Coming of The Demon was. It was a name that was spread by Hoshigaki Kisame. The original demon.

Kisame was perhaps the only person Suigetsu respected. It was a loose term though. Suigetsu hadn't seen Kisame for at least two years. It was Kisame who taught Suigetsu how to win from when he was eight years old. The thirty four year old now owned his a building in the city area. Kisame instructed Mixed Martial Arts there but he was very selective on who he trained. It was safer for Kisame to stay under the radar.

Suigetsu guessed it should be inspiration to him, that even if you come from the streets you can still make a life for yourself. Suigetsu wondered if all the people Kisame murdered ever haunted him now that he was living the life of middle class person. Suigetsu wondered how Kisame had escaped all the less than morally right things he did on the street.

It didn't matter to Suigetsu but it entertained his thoughts. The bus ride into the inner city took thirty minutes though it only stopped three times to let other people on. The third person paid the bus fare but Suigetsu hardly registered it in his mind. The MDMA was in full effect now and even though he didn't giggle stupidly like he might have done when he was younger, he felt lighter and at ease. The city lights rushed by in a blur and even when Suigetsu closed his eyes, he could still the see the various coloured lights. They extended on forever in waves. The bus came to a stop and Suigetsu let his eyes flutter open again. Without a second glance he got off the bus and continued the rest of his journey on foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharp edges and simple plain colours defined Sasuke's home life. Nearly the only colours other than blacks, whites and greys were items that were brought from the more bright and chaotic world outside Itachi and Sasuke's bland world. It never bothered Sasuke nearly all the colour had bled from his life. The youngest Uchiha couldn't remember ever wanting to surround himself with bright and bold colours. They only distracted the eye from the bleak truth.

The only distraction Sasuke allowed himself was currently the 52inch screen that was showing a documentary on something to do with history. Sasuke supposed it wasn't much of a distraction because he couldn't bring himself to pay enough attention to even discern what he was watching. Sasuke knew if he focused for even a minute, he would know what the documentary was on and could probably be more informative than the dumbed down versions for the less intelligent population. Sasuke could accredit his intelligence to excellent genetics, not that he'd acknowledge his bloodlines further than Itachi and only just his late mother Mikoto. Mostly though, Sasuke felt it was his lack of interest in social situations and mind numbing activities that allowed him to excel where most failed.

Sasuke's dark eyes flicked to the right. Itachi was walking down the hallway. The dull white walls did nothing for Itachi's pale complexion. "You lead such an exciting life little brother."

"Why would I ever want to leave this place?" Sasuke replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. A lazy hand waved around to gesture the apartment. The living room, dining room and kitchen all connected. The only feature that separated the kitchen was the heavy marble benches.

"After all I gave up so you would have the opportunity to grow up like a normal teenager. You don't even try to take this gift." Itachi let his slim black eye brows pull down in a gesture of frustration. It was only slight. It was rare Itachi let any emotion flit across his perfectly even skin.

"I'm not normal. _We're_ not normal." Sasuke retorted, his voice raising the smallest amount. "And I never asked you to do it."

Itachi reveled in the anger in Sasuke's eyes. It meant there was hope no matter how small. "Would you rather we were still living our previous life?"

Sasuke looked away from Itachi, his eyes drawing back on the screen. A Shogun from the Heian period. Sakanoue no Tamurmaro. The Shogun was responsible for conquering the Emishi in the name of Emperor Kammu. It was easier to run through the facts of someone else's history, than even begin to bring his own forward. Would be prefer to still live his old life? Maybe, it would at least mean there was no pressure or expectations to live like a normal teenage. Yet, Sasuke knew that was the only upside. It was the ray of the sun that managed to slip through on a stormy day. "No." Sasuke replied after what seemed an age to him but no more than half a minute.

"You could turn me in." Itachi suggested, not quite convinced over Sasukes delayed answer.

"I'm eating out tonight." Sasuke stood quickly. He no longer wanted to be around his older brother. Sasukes shoulder brushed Itachis and their similar eyes locked for a spilt second. Sasuke broke the contact first but he halted as a thin hand rested on his shoulder. Itachi let emotions play across his face as he held Sasuke back with a light touch. "You know I never would. You're still my family." Sasuke muttered before shrugging Itachi's hand off. Even when it was gone, Sasuke could feel it burning through his shoulder like molten lead. It burnt deep down into his soul and Sasuke asked himself a question that was not new to him. Did he hate Itachi and the burden he forced on him?

* * *

><p>Pain barely registers in the brain when MDMA overrides the receptors. It forces you into the ecstasy like state. Suigetsu felt that a punch had just landed on his chest but there was no pain from it. It was almost a fascinating feeling and Suigetsu let his opponent get another hit in, just to feel it again. Suigetsu gave a crazed smile, with his pupils dilated despite the lack of bright lights, the effect made him look murderous and insane.<p>

Suigetsu tore himself from his mind and looked back at his opponent. At least 180 centimetres, taller than Suigetsu but only just. A lot more muscle, sharp and ridged. Suigetsu didn't doubt that this brown hair man worked out at least once a day. It was more than what Suigetsu could say for himself. His own chest and stomach lacked defined muscle. In fact, the planes of his hips poked out of his three quarter shorts. Ribs were on show like piano keys. His skin was laced with scars. Suigetsu looked fragile, like the thinnest glass that would shatter with the lightest touch. It was a misconception though. One that could cost someone their life.

Suigetsu knew his body appearance made everyone bet against him. It was one of his greatest weapons. It was the downfall of most people. Because, Suigetsu had something all his opponents lacked. A raw talent to survive, to cause pain onto others and to never hold back. Even if meant the death of someone.

The sound of shouting, clapping and speculating brought Suigetsu back to his opponent once again. Suigetsu vaguely recalled that his name was Hatori, a favourite for the spectators it seemed. The heavy set man smirked. It appeared to him that Suigetsu was an easy opponent. A shout of dismay moved around the crowd. Suigetsu had moved so fast, as swift as a bid of prey. A perfect jab into Hatoris right kidney had shocked the man so much that he was stunned into a momentary standstill. Suigetsu didn't hesitate to sweep his leg out long and low, like a propeller blade to bring Hatori tumbling ungracefully into the ground. The air would have been pushed out of his lungs. Hatoris brown eyes stared up into the night sky, almost unseeing. A light rain settled over them but it was ignored. Before Hatori could recover, Suigetsu placed his bare foot over the thick neck of the ground man.

Rules of the fight were simple. Fight until the opponent taps out, no groin shots and no eye gouging. Suigetsu had been involved in underground fighting before but only as a spectator. Suigetsu found the rules too restricting. Despite the fact that there was only three ever spoken aloud, the biggest rule went unsaid. No deaths. It meant Suigetsu had to be super aware to his moves, resist the urge to pull his knife out and slice someone from ear to ear. Self-control was so hard for Suigetsu to grasp at that now he was competing regularly, he had to stash his knife before fights.

Suigetsu applied more pressure with his foot, shifting it slightly so Hatori's neck was forced back. The soft exposed flesh begged to be split apart with a swift stroke of a blade. Suigetsu favoured moves which left his opponent helpless, their defenses ripped to shreds. It would be only too easy to end the life of Hatori. With the right force and another shift of his bare foot, Suigetsu would crush Hatori's wind pipe. Suigetsu fell into the distraction his own mind was creating.

It was enough for Hatori to grip onto Suigetsu's ankle and force him backwards. Suigetsu staggered backwards, his balance undermined by the vice like grip around his ankle. Hatori pulled Suigetsu close and used the momentum to sit up. Suigetsu knew Hatori now push him backwards again, using all his strength in the hope Suigetsu would crash to the ground. It could have a good move but Suigetsu always stayed a step ahead. It was the key to his survival on the street. A lot of the competitors in this underground group came from middle to upper class backgrounds and found the organized fighting a way to escape the expectations from society. Against any other opponent, the move probably would have been successful. However, Suigetsu wasn't here to lose.

Hatori began to extend his arm, he was fast. Suigetsu was faster. Even with drugs flowing through his veins, Suigetsu could feel Hatori's hand grip his ankle tighter. Suigetsu judged the timing perfectly. Not even a second later, Suigetsu brought his free leg down in a scissor like action. It looked slightly clumsy as Suigetsu lost his balance but it was all planned by Suigetsu. As he fell towards the ground, Hatori lost the grip he had on Suigetsu's ankle. It put Hatori's left arm in a precarious position, between the scissoring legs of Suigetsu. It was over in an instant but the crack seemed to last forever. Hatori screamed as his arm broke. Suigetsu felt no remorse and showed it by lazily rolling onto his back and staring up at the clouded sky. Suigetsu focused on breathing deeply to soothe his pounding heart. The sound of the spectators droned on just beyond his awareness.

"If your appearance didn't pull in the crowds so much I wouldn't let you near the ring." A male with shoulder length white hair stared down at Suigetsu with frustration of having another competitor seriously injured.

"I'm sexy, ruthless and mysterious. Bitches love that shit." Suigetsu smirked up at the teenage that looked no older than seventeen.

"I was under the impression you didn't swing that way." The teenager stepped back as Suigetsu stood up.

"Aw come on now Kimimaro, just because I fucked you once doesn't mean I'm gay. I just like variety." Suigetsu placed his arm on Kimimaro's shoulder and subtly moved closer to the young man. Suigetsu let his eyes flutter softly as he licked his lips. Kimimaro's breath hitched slightly as Suigetsu brought their lips closer. Just before Suigetsu kissed Kimimaro, he snatched the money that was clasped in Kimimaro's hand. Suigetsu's winnings for the night. "Thanks babe." Suigetsu walked away from a stunned Kimimaro. Before Suigetsu could disappear into the night, he blew a kiss back at Kimimaro along with a wink and then he was gone.

Kimimaro scowled at Suigetsu's back before carefully rearranging his face until it was devoid of emotion. Even though he had only just reached seventeen, Kimimaro was beyond his years. Kimimaro usually appeared withdrawn, he preferred it that way. Green eyes heavily underlined with red flicked to the side, looking for the presence that filled his world. It didn't take long before shadows began to pull away from an abandoned building. Abandoned in the sense it was run down with no one appearing to own it. Tonight though, it was pulsating with life. The competitors and spectators flowed into the building and brought it to life.

Every fortnight Kimimaro would send out messages to certain individuals. It was always a simple message, the address and the same word _'tonight'_. The messages would be sent in the morning, giving the masses of people only the day to prepare themselves. The competitors would mentally and physically ready themselves for the upcoming onslaught to their bodies. The spectators would spread the word, they organized sound systems, lighting, power generators and anything thing else that would be needed.

Kimimaro was actually a very small part of the whole organization but yet he was also one of the most important. He was the one who sent word to bring them all together. No other individual would dare try and set up night separate to Kimimaro's word. The biggest reason was Kimimaro provided them a place where there would be no police interruptions. Most of them suspected Kimimaro was working for someone higher up, that he was only a puppet for his master. Kimimaro never disputed the claims nor agreed to them. Even without the possible threat of someone powerful playing in the shadows, it was unlikely that anyone would dare touch Kimimaro. Whenever he walked, he moved like he was stalking his prey. Everything about the mostly silent teenager screamed danger. It was human instinct to avoid the possible predator. There were two other things that helped ward people away from Kimimaro too.

"Suigetsu is scaring off our possible competitors." A teenager with grey hair stepped in line with Kimimaro, staring towards the same moving shadow.

"Can I kill him brother?" An identical male to the grey haired teenager moved to the other side of Kimimaro.

"No, Ukon." Sakon, the older twin by twelve minutes said fondly. "Unless, Kimimaro wants us to." Sakon finished with a dark look.

"You know I do not provide the orders Sakon." Kimimaro reprimanded. His green eyes looked down at the younger teenager sharply.

"My three little lambs. How lovely to see you all on this glorious night." The shadow had finally broken away from the building, now showing a tall and slender male. His skin was sickly white, even in the poor lighting it was an obvious feature. Long black hair fell down over his face and part way down his back. His voice was softly spoken but it sent shivers down most people's spine.

"Orochimaru Sama." Kimimaro bowed his head in respect to his master. Sakon and Ukon lowered their eyes but held their heads insolently.

"You always have been my favourite Kimimaro." Orochimaru stroked the youth's hair almost lovingly. Ukon gagged and Sakon chuckled with disrespect. "You two, on the other hand." Orochimaru's voice changed, his snake like eyes falling onto the older twin. "…Well you're dispensable."

"Apologies, Orochimaru Sama." Sakon wasn't an idiot. Going up against Orochimaru was nothing short of a death wish. "You know Ukon can't help himself. Little bastard."

"Fuck you Sakon." Ukon glowered at his twin.

"Enough. Go inside, keep an eye on things." Orochimaru waved the twins away. "Nuisances. I don't see why you chose them to keep around you." Orochimaru added once the two teenagers were inside.

"Tayuya has a foul mouth and a fouler attitude. Jirōbō slacks off too much. Kidōmaru doesn't take anything seriously." Kimimaro then smiled. A rare occurrence and one that only happened around his master. "Besides, you recruited all of us, maybe you should be looking into their personality traits a little more."

"Indeed." Orochimaru took the comment with amusement. If it had of been anyone else, Orochimaru would have ripped their tongue out for insubordination. "Speaking of recruits, how is my latest potential going?"

"Suigetsu is a terrible choice. He would never take orders." Kimimaro spat out in annoyance. Suigetsu was the new shining star in Orochimaru's eyes. Kimimaro had even slept with the disgusting boy on Orochimaru's orders to get closer to Suigetsu. It hadn't worked in Kimimaro's favour at all. Suigetsu treated him like a whore, a joke. The last thing he wanted was to watch Orochimaru fawn over the asshole.

"Everyone has a weak spot, something that they will cave for. I will find it." Orochimaru then looked at Kimimaro, the look on his face was pure malice. "And if I don't, I will rip his spirit apart instead, break him down, find those little pieces that make him tick and corrupt every single one. Then he will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

The night was still and without rain. The weather was finally changing. Hints of the upcoming spring were everywhere. Suigetsu's soft foot falls hit the boardwalk with little sound. It was not often that Suigetsu found himself in the upper side of Konahagakure. He actually enjoyed this walk. The boardwalk ran next to a creek that flowed out into the bay. The area he was in currently had thick vines and rich deep green foliage wrapped around the left side of the boardwalk. Suigetsu inhaled deeply and caught the scent of jasmine lingering gently in the air. It was a smell that Suigetsu found pleasant. But, only at night. It was alluring enough that instead of continuing his way back to Deidara's, he chose to head to the overhang. It was where the boardwalk extended out over the creek. A single bench was placed facing out to the creek.

Suigetsu took a seat and lit a cigarette. He chuckled with irony. The smoke chased away the smell of jasmine. The city that loomed too close seemed muted now. Suigetsu could almost forget that he was even in civilization. The creek seemed to call to him and Suigetsu longed to be free from the concrete jungle that stood just over his shoulder.

A noise startled Suigetsu to his senses. Someone else was walking along to boardwalk and they were drawing closer to Suigetsu. It would not normally of bothered Suigetsu but he wasn't in his territory. Even that was normally not an issue. The city and its long stretching outer suburbs were all divided up into separate areas each ruled by a single, or in Ame's case, triple figure. They controlled drugs, weapons, prostitution and even the murders.

Ame was Suigetsu's territory. It was overseen by Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They originated from the area and were all orphans of the same age. The three meet each when they were ten and never separated since. They were possibly the smallest territory with only five current full members plus the three leaders. Suigetsu never actually committed his loyalty or wishes to join any of the gangs.

He had originally stayed in the area Kiri, run by Momichi Zabuza. This was when he was eight and Kisame took the youth under his wing. They stayed in Kiri, Kisame serving as a loyal subject to Zabuza. Eventually Ame offered Kisame a better position among the ranks of Akatsuki. Kisame couldn't refuse and switched his alliance. This would normally be an option that would be followed by death by the betrayed leader. An exception was made in the case because Ame made an important exchange. What the exchange was though, Suigetsu did not know. Kisame had been out of the Akatsuki for three years now but Suigetsu didn't feel the need to change the area in which he drifted around.

The footsteps were closer now and Suigetsu wore a pinched look of frustration. Kumo reigned supreme over this upper class area. Its leader, Hyuuga Hiashi was a famous businessman, head of Byakugan industries which specialised in arming the military power of Hi no Kuni. What most people didn't know, Hiashi also specialised in arming the underground gangs. If they named an acceptable price.

Hiashi was possibly one of the most dangerous leaders. If he didn't like you, he'd arm your biggest rivals for a nice price. This wasn't even the problem. Ame had no outstanding issues with Kumo. The problem was Suigetsu himself.

Last year, Suigetsu had seen to the virginity of Hiashi's youngest daughter, Hanabi. The girl had just turned sixteen and was a real spit fire compared to her meek older sister Hinata. Suigetsu had known that Hanabi was the daughter been trained up to over-take Hiashi's underground leadership one day. A fact that Hanabi relished and flaunted. Suigetsu was only too quick to take advantage of the stunning but still naive girl in the hopes for future claims. Unfortunately, Hanabi was less keen on the idea of been stripped of her virginity by a callous eighteen year old who had promised her the world but left her with nothing more than a small streak of blood down her inner thigh.

Hanabi was quick to tattle to her Daddy that a mean mean man took advantage of her. Suigetsu's head was now up for grabs to receive excellent awards from Hiashi. The only thing that was stopping the businessman was the current good relations with the three leaders of Ame. It benefited all of them if they were able to get along. Oto and its leader Orochimaru was advancing on both of them. However, if Suigetsu was found roaming Kumo territory, he was free game. Suigetsu tensed as the footsteps were nearly upon him now. His hand rested at the top of his jeans, ready to unsheathe his weapon if need be.

* * *

><p>Sasuke huffed a pent up burst of breath into the night. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. Sasuke had found himself staying late to his Mixed Martial Arts class. His burly Sensei was less than impressed with Sasuke's apparent behaviour. Sasuke scowled deeply. There was nothing wrong with his behaviour. He acted no differently than normal. Cold, closed off yet walking a very fine line of rage. Sasuke would admit that occasionally he'd find himself on the wrong side and sometimes a person may end up hurt but it was rare. Usually Sasuke would direct his rage towards Itachi or just let it fester right up until someone pushed Sasuke's buttons the wrong way.<p>

It was possible that Sasuke's Sensei had found out about the incident that happened a few days ago. Just over a month ago, Itachi had suggested that Sasuke could turn his older brother in for a decision that Itachi had made on both their account when Itachi was still only sixteen and Sasuke just eleven. It was something that had been rotting inside Sasuke's gut ever since. It was the first time he had ever thought of turning Itachi in. It would not be a light decision, but Sasuke could not decide whether his brother deserved it or not. It could easily be a life time sentence. Sasuke felt a headache building up in his temple. The headaches had been frequenting Sasuke's life recently.

Three nights ago, Sasuke was fighting off a similar headache. Rather than stay home and under Itachi's presence, Sasuke had been roaming the streets. It was near a strip of clubs in the inner city that Sasuke found himself confronted by rich boy Hyuuga Neji.

Neji was the son of Hizashi Hyuuga, the twin of Hiashi Hyuuga and security head to both Byakugan and Hiashi's illegal operations. Neji was twenty and normally level headed. After all, he was the sole heir to Hizashi's place in the world. Neji was expected to go through life with a certain grace. His biggest resentment to his Father and Uncle was that because he was born to Hizashi, not the three minute older twin Hiashi, Neji was born into a life of servitude to Hiashi. Byakugan was not a recently formed company. It had been running for decades meaning traditions were not easily broken.

The Hyuuga's were a large family and many years ago it was decided that not all Hyuuga's had worthy bloodlines. Most likely someone had borne a child from a less than reputable father. They were split up, the Main and the Branch. In the case of twins, they were considered unlucky, they would fight for the top posistion so the eldest would be kept in Main and the younger would be sent to Branch. Even if it cost a life of a branch family member. Neji, ever since he was young had always been told that protecting his two cousins Hinata Sama and Hanabi Hime would be the most important thing in his life. It did not matter if Neji wished to attend medical school and separate himself from this life. It would never happen. Neji was born into a caged life. Tonight though, he was free of his duties. Neji would not hold back, he had a lot of steam to blow off.

"You're an Uchiha, aren't you?" Neji asked accusingly upon running into Sasuke.

"What of it?" Sasuke replied bluntly, his face pinched with the pain of a headache.

"My father told me Madara Uchiha used to run Kiri. I've also hear rumours that Madara liked nothing more than to order deaths of his own family." Neji said snidely, enjoying tormenting Sasuke. "In fact, it was proven that he was responsible for killing his own brother, _you're _Grandfather. Though Madara swiftly pulled evidence out his ass that Izuna had attempted to take Madara's life and he acted in self-defence. Your relative was a real piece of work." Neji spat on the ground at Sasuke's feet, swinging his long brown hair in the process.

"Tch. I don't associate with any of my family." Sasuke, in truth was thrown off. He knew nothing of his relative. In fact, Itachi had told Sasuke many years ago that Madara was dead. Sasuke never bothered to question it. Madara had never been a part of his life. Sasuke never felt anything towards the man. Until now. Itachi had a lot of answering to do.

"Really? See what I think is your big brother was in league with Madara. After all, Itachi was in the best position to poison Mikoto."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke said guardedly.

"I think I know exactly what I'm talking about." Neji said softly, stepping closer to Sasuke tauntingly. "It is your destiny to go the same way as Mummy."

Sasuke didn't like those implications. It was then that his rage had finally boiled over. Sasuke could no longer contain himself. His fist was extended and smashed into Neji's face before he even managed to process the thought to do it. A full blown fight had broken out. Neither teenager came out a clear winner. Neji's friends had broken the whole thing up.

It had solved little of Sasuke's problems. Instead it increased them. Madara Uchiha was now a very real person in Sasuke's life. Only Sasuke had no idea to what extent and how Madara fitted into everything.

Sasuke moved back to his original thoughts about his Sensei's anger. It was very possible Kisame had found out about the fight. Kisame banned fighting outside the controlled ring. Sasuke had also been more openly hostile since Madara and the implications that Itachi may kill him. The ebony haired youth figured it was grating on Kisame's nerves. Sasuke figured he should probably be grateful for Itachi who was no doubt paying Kisame out to ensure Sasuke would continue to be trained. It was the only outlet the youngest Uchiha had.

There was a bench around the bend and Sasuke gravitated towards it. Kisame had worked him until his knees wobbled threateningly. The thought of sitting down was far too tempting to pass up. Sasuke almost failed to realise the presence of another person. It wasn't until the scent of cigarette smoke hit his nose that he noticed the dark silhouette figure already sitting on the bench. Sasuke wasn't sure why he continued to move towards the bench. His normal instinct would have been to keep moving. Sasuke despised social situations.

"You're Itachi's brother, aren't you?" Suigetsu asked, his hand still resting near his knife. The young male was not a threat like a Hyuuga could have been. It was only Suigetsu's sadistic side that kept his hand within reach of the butcher like knife.

Sasuke felt an odd sense of déjà vu and was reminded of the similar conversation with Neji. "The last person who enquired about my kin ended up with a fist in his face." Sasuke glared at the white haired male before paling. He remembered seeing this particular teenager a month ago. The thing he remember the most was the supposed nick name. Kijin no Sairai.

"You strike fear in my heart." Suigetsu itched to pull his knife and show the young Uchiha true fear.

"I'm not scared of you Kijin no Sairai. I know that's what people call you. You're nothing more than a mongrel that should be shot." Sasuke refused to back down, even if was hanging his life on the line. The thrill excited him.

"Want to know what I eat for breakfast?" Suigetsu moved on the bench before leaning over to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Purebreds like you."

The words caused Sasuke's ear to tickle from the soft exhaled air. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was tempting his fate so much but he retaliated quickly. "I know only too well that bitches love to eat up Purebreds."

Suigetsu did something that startled Sasuke. The white haired male let his head fall backwards, his white hair cascading back and light blue streaks caught the light. Suigetsu then let out a raucous laugh, exposing teeth as sharp as a shark's. "You're an interesting one Sasuke."

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked with a scowl. Not even the least bit grateful that Suigetsu didn't decide to end their bickering in a malicious way.

"You're obviously Itachi's brother. Itachi only has one brother. So, _Sasuke_. What brings you into the night? I would assume a pampered prince would be home, all rugged up and safe." Suigetsu grinned but it held no real cruelness.

"How do you know Itachi? And I just came from a Mixed Marital Arts class." Sasuke added that as a last second decision. It made him feel more secure throwing out a comment that showed he wasn't defenceless.

"I frequent Deidara's." Suigetsu said blandly as a way of explanation. "Oh so you're fighter then? Bet you feel real tough prowling around the streets at night. Look out!" Suigetsu smirked as Sasuke jumped at the louder spoken word. "Don't want Sasuke Uchiha to mess with you." Suigetsu laughed again but Sasuke couldn't tell if it was good natured or not.

"You should never under estimate someone." Sasuke said quietly, his voice holding a dangerous tone that even made Suigetsu pause for a split second.

"Ah yeah yeah. My…Sensei used to drill that into my head." Suigetsu wasn't sure why he was offering up anything about his life but it seemed to slip out.

"You train too?"

"Guess you could say that. Only I didn't train as a hobby. I learnt it to survive. Kisame Sensei taught me how to get by, how to defend myself." Suigetsu ended his sentence there, before he revealed something that could get both himself and Kisame in serious trouble.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?" Sasuke asked with surprise. "He is my Sensei at the MMA Dojo."

Another laugh left Suigetsu's lips. Sasuke wondered if the younger male was high. "I probably shouldn't underestimate you then. Kisame is an excellent teacher. Though, I bet he taught me a lot more…dangerous techniques than you will ever know."

"And I bet in ten years you will be dead or in prison." Sasuke sneered out.

"I'm not going to argue that, Uchiha. However I live my life how I want, without restrictions and expectations. I don't lay awake every night hating my life and wishing something would change. Can you say the same thing?" Suigetsu stood up, moving to stand in front of Sasuke. He looked down at Sasuke and dropping his voice to no more than a whisper. "I bet in ten years you will have offed yourself."

Suigetsu then walked away, leaving Sasuke sitting alone. "See ya around, Sasuke." Suigetsu's voice floated to Sasuke's ears. The speaker had already disappeared into the inky night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had come to resent someone he'd only meet once. Or, twice if Sasuke counted the first time he saw the white haired male. Which Sasuke didn't count. He denied the fact that seeing Suigetsu the first time had any impact on him. Except for those violet eyes that stared into Sasuke's own eyes, reflecting the

Two weeks had passed since that night Sasuke came across Suigetsu. The words Suigetsu spoke were still playing on Sasuke's mind. Sasuke cleared his head and took a deep breath. He then tried something he'd been doing nearly continually. He tried to picture himself in the future, but despite everything he'd work for. There was no life in the future for him. Not out of lack of prospects, Sasuke had plenty. Been incredibly intelligent made things come simple. Sasuke was now realising the down side. There was no real direction in which was heading. He'd toss ideas of a lawyer, psychiatrist, doctor, police officer, doctor. Every job Sasuke ever thought of, he discarded. No matter what he did would mean having direct contact with multiply people and that did no appeal to Sasuke. Not only did it not appeal, it nearly rendered him incapable of doing anything.

There was little doubt that Sasuke could live out the rest of his life comfortably. Money was no issue, both Itachi's and Sasuke's trust funds were already well endowed even before their mother died. Sasuke didn't want that though. He despised people such as Neji who flaunted their wealth and place in society. Sasuke already knew he was better than most of the population, he wasn't insecure enough that he had to lessen his integrity by acting like a spoilt brat. What respect could Sasuke have for himself if he never worked a day in his life? How could he spend the rest of his life never doing anything?

Sasuke was nineteen, he could waste maybe five years if he was lucky studying. Probably less because he'd take on everything he could and his will to over achieve everything would mean he'd pass through the work load faster than others. It would also mean Sasuke would have to actually a pick a career path.

A doctor was out of the question. Sasuke knew he'd never be able to muster up the ability to have proper bed side manner. Unfortunately talking to the patients, nurses, other doctors and family members would be a huge part of the work. Sasuke once again ripped through all his other career ideas. Each one was left a cluttered mess in his mind. _"I bet in ten years, you've offed yourself."_

The soft voice of Itachi reached his room and Sasuke felt his anger rising. He had finally confronted Itachi about Madara and the response he got wasn't satisfactory. Itachi had gone pale when Sasuke asked about the man and why he had been told Madara was dead. And, more importantly why it was rumoured Madara killed their Grandfather and had a hand in their Mother's death as well. Itachi had quickly regained his senses and dismissed the whole thing with a wave of his hand and a poor explanation. Sasuke didn't believe Itachi at all. Itachi told him Madara was the black sheep of the family, he'd never had a part in their lives and Itachi didn't see any reason to change this. Madara was dead to them.

Sasuke swept his hair off his face in attempt to relieve some of his frustration. It did nothing except annoy him more because now his hair fell out of place across his pale skin. Sasuke sat up from his bed and grabbed his phone. It was 6.17 PM. Regardless of the fact it was a Saturday, Sasuke figured Kisame would be at the Dojo. It was rare that the massive man ever went anywhere else. Sasuke left the apartment in what he tried to pass off as a casual grace but looked closer to an elastic band about to snap. Itachi said something to him but Sasuke had slammed the apartment door before his older brother finished the sentence. The Dojo would clear his mind. It had to.

* * *

><p>Children screamed in delight as they raced around the large park. The rain had finally let up and even though the sky had long begun to grown dark, the lamps provided light. The children, parents and the family dog were all out in force. Suigetsu pushed himself further back into the bench and groaned loudly. He really didn't want to relocate but now that families were returning to the park, it might raise some questions about a strange male lurking around. It was an inconvenience, one Suigetsu hadn't had to deal with for a while.<p>

Due to circumstances, that Suigetsu wasn't entirely sure of, he'd found himself back on the streets. It had happened a little under a week ago. Deidara and Hidan were fine with Suigetsu claiming the spare room for himself because he was bringing in money from the fights. Then, five nights ago Suigetsu had been so far under the influence of drugs and alcohol he'd done something that warranted Deidara to literally throw him from the house followed by his meagre belongings.

Suigetsu could vaguely remember bringing home a few girls who were just as drugged up if not more than Suigetsu. There might have been more drugs involved but Suigetsu wasn't sure. It seemed at the moment everything was revolving around illegal substances. Then again, everything always had, at least for the few years. Suigetsu couldn't even remember the first time he started taking drugs. Fourteen maybe. Possibly thirteen. Suigetsu frowned in concentration then let it drop. He wasn't going to remember.

Suigetsu tried to focus on his biggest problem, where to go now. There was no place to fall back on. Going back to the streets seemed like a bleak prospect after having a house to live in. A soccer ball distracted Suigetsu from his thoughts. It was followed by a small boy, no more than eight years old. The black and white ball came to a stop just in front of Suigetsu. The child looked at Suigetsu expectantly. Suigetsu was half tempted to make the brat come and get the ball himself. A sudden impulse overcame Suigetsu and he stood up and lightly kicked the ball back to the now grinning boy.

"Thank you." The boy was positively beaming. Suigetsu stared at him like an enigma. How a circular ball gave someone so much pleasure seemed like a mystery to Suigetsu. "Want to come play with me?"

"Takahiro!" A sharp voice called out. Both parents were waving the boy over with worried stances.

"Sorry I gotta go." Takahiro mumbled and ran back to his parents.

The parents embraced Takahiro between them. The father a placed a reassuring hand on the young boys head. Suigetsu was sure the father was reassuring himself, not the child. The mother sent a revolted glare in Suigetsu's direction before both parents shuffled Takahiro out of the park. Suigetsu had never been bothered by the glares of the general public before but he was pretty sure the parents thought he was a pervert. That bothered him. Growing up on the streets made you hyper aware of perverts. Suigetsu decided it was definitely time to vacate the park.

A beep drew Suigetsu's attention to his pocket. He'd all but forgotten he even owned a phone. It was only in the last month that he'd really begun to use it because he had a steady income. Suigetsu pulled it out only to realise his battery was running flat. Suigetsu nearly threw it away but stopped himself. He had to wait for Kimimaro's text so he could attend the next fight. Though, there was less point in doing so now that he wasn't paying board. Suigetsu scrolled through his phone contacts. It was slight, but he hesitated on Sasuke. The number he had stolen off Deidara's phone. Suigetsu kept moving pass the number before going back to it. Suigetsu's fingers flew across the buttons of his phone.

'_Fun fact. Cherophobia is the fear of gaiety. Sound familiar?'_

Suigetsu almost grinned as he pressed send. Sasuke would be an excellent target to pass some time with. It was so much more fun when they bit back. A vibration in his hand alerted Suigetsu to the received text.

'_Fuck off Deidara.' _

This elicited a grin from Suigetsu. It could be even more fun acting as Deidara to provoke Sasuke. Though, it would mean Suigetsu wouldn't stand a chance ever moving back into the house. His phone vibrated again.

'_Actually. Who the fuck is this? Even if Deidara got a new number. He can't spell.'_

Now Suigetsu was thoroughly amused. Suigetsu knew it was his own fault that he was thrown out of the house but he couldn't help but have slightly sour feelings towards Deidara. Suigetsu stared down at the phone in his hand. A third text came through.

'_Tonight. Oto. Hebi Douketsu.' _

The text was from Kimimaro and without a doubt the best news Suigetsu had since been kicked out. It meant tonight he could pound someone into a bruised and bloody mess and be paid for it. Suigetsu momentarily forgot about Sasuke as he realised it was nearing seven. The fights always had a set time. People started showing up at nine and the first rounds begun at ten. It gave him enough time to get there but not enough to really prepare. Fucking bastard, Suigetsu realised Kimimaro had purposely sent the text to him late. The now one plus side not having a home, Suigetsu had all his belongings stuffed in his bag. No time would be lost to go home and get them and it wasn't like he ever really prepared anyway. It was just one more thing he could hold over Kimimaro. Clearly the skeletal teenager didn't take to rejection well.

Suigetsu was in the inner city of Konaha. Oto's reaches stretched into the city but Hebi Douketsu was further down town in a run of abandoned factories and warehouses. Suigetsu wondered what life would be like if he was raised by a proper family. Would he even know what Oto meant? It seemed unlikely. Generally only those that associated themselves with members of the criminal organisations would know the different territories and where they were located.

Even Suigetsu's knowledge was blurred on the exact borders to them. Hebi Douketsu was owned by Orochimaru, leader of Oto. It was suitably named. Snake Den. Orochimaru was a very dangerous leader to all those who opposed him and even those who didn't.

A middle aged man pushed past Suigetsu, bumping into the youth. Suigetsu went to open his mouth and let out a sentence of crude words but seeing the business man on his phone reminded Suigetsu that he had been texting Sasuke.

'_The only way to save yourself is break free from your life style' _Suigetsu pressed enter as he hopped onto a tram. Suigetsu joined the crowd of people then tried to blend into the middle of them. It was rare that a ticket inspector was actually on board the trams but it was better to blend just in case. Suigetsu was delighted at how fast Sasuke was replying to him.

'_Suigetsu. How did you get my number?'_

The game was up already. Sasuke's deduction skills were excellent. _'Stole it from Deidara's phone. So, it's Saturday night. Let me take two guesses at what you're doing right now. If I'm right, you have to meet me in thirty minutes. I will show you what it's like to live'_

In all honesty, Suigetsu wasn't expecting a reply and definitely not an agreement but Sasuke complied, although even through text Suigetsu could tell the ebony haired male wasn't impressed about it. Suigetsu texted his first guess.

'_You're at your inner city apartment. Lying in bed and contemplating your life'_

'_No.'_

'_You're at Kisame's Dojo. Training because it's the only social, psychical and slightly normal thing you do'_

'_no'_

Suigetsu smiled in triumphant. Sasuke was lying about the second guess. It was clear in the way he texted back. Sasuke had so far always made sure his first word started with a capital and ended with a full stop. This time he included neither. Suigetsu could just picture Sasuke's face pinched in annoyance.

'_See you in thirty bitch'_. Suigetsu stayed on the tram for another two stops before getting off and making his way to Kisame's Dojo. He had only been there twice, both times when Kisame had first opened the place. Suigetsu hadn't seen the man who was his only father figure for two years now.

The Dojo was in the city but away from the high skyscrapers. It was nestled in the middle of a dance studio and a take away store. There was little sign that the Dojo was even there. The double doors were less than fancy. In fact, unless you were looking for it, you would completely miss it. Suigetsu didn't really blame Kisame, been a former of Ame and Kiri tended to put you on the list of the law and other criminal members.

Suigetsu hesitated at the doors. Doubt began to fall upon him. Seeing Kisame after all this time might not be a good idea. If Kisame hadn't contacted him then it was obvious the man was trying to leave his previous life behind. Suigetsu sucked in a deep breath, almost sounding like a drain pulling the last drops of water down.

Suigetsu was inside, though the short passageway and into the training area before he'd finished exhaling. Equipment was set up at the back half of the room but the front half was left clear. The only two other people both looked up from a series of stretches as Suigetsu walked into the room with a fake air of confidence.

"Sui?" Kisame stood up, squinting his eyes in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not staying." Suigetsu said bluntly, looking away from the sun tanned man. "Sasuke. I won a bet. I'm here to collect."

"Tch. And if I don't want to?" Sasuke raised a slim brow and continued his stretches.

"There's no backing out." Suigetsu glowered.

"Suigetsu," Kisame interrupted again. Kisame scratched his dyed blue hair. "You've grown up."

"Time does that." Suigetsu all but spat out. It wasn't his intentions to be harsh to the older man but Suigetsu found it easier.

"Still just as bad mannered though." Kisame chuckled. "You act like it was me that broke the ties between us. I still care for you but you made it clear you were happy with how you were living." Kisame reminded, his voice darkening.

"Don't assume you know anything about my happiness. Just because you made a life for yourself doesn't mean I could. I was making the choice that you would have eventually made. You know just as well as I do that you can't bring the two worlds together without paying the price." Suigetsu had completely forgotten about Sasuke.

"Don't get smart with me you little brat. You're the one who thinks you can't do something with your life. I would have given you an opportunity to do so. You're the one who chose to live like this so don't you dare blame me." Kisame growled out, his dark blue eyes flashing with anger. Kisame's teeth were bared, the sharp points glinting dangerously.

"I managed to do just fine without you." Suigetsu shot back, ignoring the finer points of the argument. Suigetsu showed his own teeth which resembled Kisame's.

"Oh I've heard all about how fine you're doing. Whoring yourself out for drug money, fighting for drug money, getting kicked out of Deidara's for bringing under aged sluts there and supplying them with drugs. Back to living on the streets again. Yeah you're doing real fine Suigetsu. Or should I call you Kijin no Sairai. I hear you really embrace that name these days."

"Don't forget who gave me that name _Sensei._" Suigetsu's voice dropped to the barest of whispers. His white hair streaked with blue fell over his face. Suigetsu then seemed to remember why he was there in the first place. "Sasuke. I'll wait outside for you."

Suigetsu planned to only wait for ten minutes. It would give Sasuke enough time to get dressed and probably nothing else. Suigetsu was in a volatile mood and didn't really give a shit whether Sasuke came along any more. Tormenting the slightly older male had lost its appeal for the time been. To Suigetsu's surprise, seven minutes later Sasuke exited the building.

"Didn't expect you to come." Suigetsu voiced his evident shock.

"Kisame's in a foul mood. I'm not dealing with that." Sasuke muttered as way of explanation.

"Heh. Sorry about that." Suigetsu smirked and begun walking to another tram stop. Sasuke followed after him but his movements were jerky, it was painfully obvious that Sasuke was so uncomfortable about the whole thing that it seemed like he'd bolt into oncoming traffic. Suigetsu shut the conversation with Kisame out and focused on his target. "Cigarette?" Suigetsu waved the packet towards Sasuke.

"I don't smoke." Sasuke replied bluntly, his alabaster skin scrunching up in disgust.

"Strengthens the lungs." Suigetsu blew a cloud of smoke at Sasuke's face.

"Do that again and I'll punch you in the face." Sasuke snapped out.

"I recall you threatening my beautiful face the last time we met. Is this going to be a common occurrence? Should I invest in a mask?"

"I can guarantee that seeing you will _not_ be a common occurrence."

"Aw you're breaking my heart." Suigetsu placed his hand over his heart.

Once the two young males reached the tram stop, Suigetsu threw himself onto an empty bench. Sasuke watched as a tram came and then left. "We missed the tram."

"I'm tired. I need to sit down for a while." Suigetsu pulled out another cigarette.

"Because getting on a tram would exert so much energy." Sasuke ignored Suigetsu's outstretched hand and the offering of a cigarette.

"Ninety percent of the time I have to stand up. I wasn't going to take the chance that I might get to sit down. I'm sick of standing and I'm sick of walking so I'm taking a fucking break." Suigetsu rummaged through his bag, getting more frustrated as his search of a water bottle turned up empty.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice even. Sasuke disliked been in the dark.

"Into the den of snakes." Suigetsu said with a grin as he finally found his water bottle and took long gulps. His violet eyes were ablaze with excitement. It made Sasuke's insides constrict. Anything that excited Suigetsu would not be something he wanted to be involved in.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I abandoned this because it seemed like no one was reading it but ****RangerDanger1315 has given me hope! So there's this chapter and one more written. Still not 100 percent sure whether I will continue it yet though. Reviews keep stories going!**

* * *

><p>The music assaulted Sasuke's senses. Sasuke had to clear his head briefly before he could focus on where he was. It was in the almost abandoned part of the city, not quite on the outskirts but close enough. Sasuke couldn't describe it abandoned tonight, the building he was heading towards flowed with life. Sasuke's eyes glanced subtly at Suigetsu. The pale haired teenager seemed to be completely comfortable with the noise and people. Sasuke forced himself to appear calm and unfazed by the whole thing.<p>

People were lined up awaiting entry as well as standing in groups and talking with excitement. The music didn't seem to bother them or cause them issues in hearing each other's chatter. Sasuke followed after Suigetsu, nearing the building he noted it to only be one floor but the roof was high. Nearly every window was smashed in or boarded over and the doors that had easily over a hundred people lining up were large industrial doors. Only one of them was open and what appeared to be two bouncers were slowly waving people in.

Suigetsu wasn't leading him to that entrance though. Instead they walked around the large building which Sasuke assumed to an old warehouse. Sasuke felt slight relief as they walked along the side of the building. There was no one around here and Sasuke could nearly forget that there were hundreds of people on the other side of the wall. The only thing that gave it a way was the music. Sasuke had no idea what it was but there was little to no singing, only sounds that were indistinguishable to Sasuke. Lights were flashing inside but there were only glimpses through the boarded windows. Sasuke's only thought on what was going on was a massive rave. This would be without a doubt highly illegal. Where were the police?

So deep in thought, Sasuke nearly collided with Suigetsu who had come to a stop outside a single metal door. Suigetsu frowned at the door, like he was in deep thought before knocking in a distinct pattern. Sasuke heard somewhere swearing behind the door before it swung open. He wasn't sure what to expect but at this point he wasn't even going to try and guess.

"You got the knock wrong dipshit." A lithe teenager with deep pink hair scowled at Suigetsu. She flicked her long hair out her face then hesitated as her eyes fell upon Sasuke. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"Someone who isn't interested in jail bait, Tayuya." Suigetsu pushed past the teenager.

"No one was asking you, stupid piece of trash." Tayuya waited until Sasuke was inside until she slammed the door shut again.

"Where's Jirōbō?" Suigetsu asked, looking around the small room.

"That fatty ditched duty because he was hungry. I'm so sick of his fucking shit." Tayuya seemed to forget that she had just criticised Suigetsu and was eager to bad mouth her fellow member.

"Not that I really care, but should you be guarding this door by yourself?" Suigetsu grabbed her cheek like a grandmother would do to a child. "You are only just fifteen after all."

Sasuke watched the two with little interest, not caring what they were bantering about. It was only when Tayuya whipped out a gun and pointed it at Suigetsu's temple did he start paying attention.

"Oh? You gonna shoot me Tayuya? You know," Suigetsu looked thoughtful, not at all caring about the gun pointed at him. "If you were a bit older I think I'd definitely want you."

"I don't date trash." Tayuya muttered, putting the gun back into the waist line of her jeans. She appeared to look humbled though. Sasuke didn't doubt that Suigetsu was just playing her.

"Shame. Well, I have things to do. See you around Tayuya." Suigetsu winked at her then lead Sasuke down a narrow corridor.

Despite been inside the building, the music seemed to be muffled through the walls. Sasuke found the music easier to think about rather than the fact he just witnessed a fifteen year old point a gun at Suigetsu's head. He had never seen a gun except for pictures and television. Sasuke had kept up his act of been unfazed but inside his heart had raced. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was scared though, he didn't feel it. The burst of adrenaline that flooded his body was thrilling.

"I'm impressed. Most people don't handle their first gun so well." Suigetsu grinned wickedly. It was obvious to Sasuke now that Suigetsu had planned on antagonising the female into pulling her gun on him.

"She was aiming at you, not me. I could care less if your brain was blown out." Sasuke said coldly.

"Don't be grumpy at me Sasuke. You need this. Maybe you'll appreciate your own life more if you see the world that runs parallel to yours." Suigetsu pulled out his phone then shoved back in his pocket. "What's the time?"

"I'm fine with the life that I live. I don't need to lower myself into your rotting world." Sasuke then checked his own phone. "It's nine thirty."

Suigetsu crinkled his face but said nothing. Sasuke was lead into another room. Lockers lined the wall but the middle of the room was spacious. There were other people in the room, a few looked up as the two males entered the room but most heed them no attention. The thing that jumped out at Sasuke the most was that the people in the room were all in various stages of stretching or sparring. Any thoughts about what could be going on in this old warehouse now left Sasuke's mind. People partying, guns and now this?

"Confused yet?" Suigetsu asked with an amused look.

"I-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I thought I could smell something disgusting." A female with uneven but striking red hair stood in front of Suigetsu. She then focused her attentions onto Sasuke. "Well hello, who are you?" Karin licked her lips like a predator.

"Karin." Suigetsu acknowledged cordially. "And, gay." Suigetsu answered for Sasuke. Sasuke felt a rise of annoyance at his assumptions. Sasuke didn't find either sex appealing.

"I can fix that." Karin said huskily. Suigetsu pushed her away from Sasuke as she began to advance on him.

"No one wants to fuck you, hag. Especially not him." Suigetsu jabbed his thumb in the direction of Sasuke.

"Shut up fish fuck. You're lucky it's gender specific fights tonight. I'd love the chance to smash your face in." Karin growled out darkly. She pushed her black rimmed glasses up her nose as she leant closer to Suigetsu threateningly.

"Oh? So you are fighting tonight? It's been a while since you've been in the circle." Suigetsu said with interest, ignoring the threats of Karin.

"I need some extra cash. The female competition tonight is pretty pathetic. There's only four other girls competing. The only one I think will be any threat is Sabaku Temari." Karin looked over in the direction of a blonde woman with four pig tails.

"She knocked Ten Ten out in less than a minute last fight. Though with your basilisk stare I'm sure you'll do fine." Suigetsu patted her on the shoulder condescendingly.

"Are you implying I'm ugly?" Karin snapped out.

"No I'm stat-"

"Twenty minutes, maggots!" A woman with dull black hair yelled out from the door.

"-ing it." Suigetsu finished his sentence. "I gotta stretch. Good luck hag." Suigetsu sounded sincere. "Come on, Sasuke. You can help me stretch."

"Is this like Fight Club?" Sasuke asked with a raise brow as he complied with helping Suigetsu stretch his muscles out.

"What?" Suigetsu looked confused.

"Never mind." Sasuke muttered.

"You'll see soon enough my friend."

"I'm not your friend." Sasuke said with no real malice. Suigetsu just smiled his infuriating grin at Sasuke.

Twenty minutes seemed to pass in only a second and Sasuke found himself following Suigetsu out into the main part of the warehouse. Sasuke had almost forgotten about all the people and he paused slightly before stepping out of the corridor and into the chaos. Suigetsu moved through the people almost elegantly. Sasuke struggled to keep up because as soon as Suigetsu would pass through a group of people, it would close up again. Sasuke could feel his irritation bubbling away and before long he was not beyond pushing with little care through the throngs of people.

Suigetsu was moving towards a set of stairs that lead to a balcony of sorts. It was probably the manager's office where once he would have looked down upon the workers. Now though, it seemed to be the VIP area. It was roped off at the bottom and a white haired male with his bangs tied up to frame his face stood there with clear boredom.

"Suigetsu, so glad you could make it." The male said with biting sarcasm.

"Were you missing me babe?" Suigetsu asked seductively. Sasuke felt unease at the blatant flirting Suigetsu was doing.

"You may think I care for you, but trust me, you're wrong."

"Kimimaro, you don't need to hide your feelings for me behind a wall. It's alright to love me." Suigetsu was clearly baiting the male but why, Sasuke couldn't figure out. It didn't seem to make sense to pointlessly antagonise people without purpose.

"One of these days Suigetsu you're going to find yourself in a very bad place, and you're going to turn to me," Kimimaro stepped closer to Suigetsu. "And when you do, I will not help. You will regret everything you've said to me."

"Ooo Kimimaro, don't scare me with your threats!" Suigetsu then snorted and undid the rope, letting them onto the stairs.

Kimimaro did nothing to stop them but his green eyes were narrowed dangerously as they locked onto Suigetsu. Sasuke felt that Suigetsu probably shouldn't be turning his back on the white haired male but he didn't say anything. The balcony like area consisted on couches lining the back wall and a private bar. There were only four people up here compared to the hundreds of bodies just below them. An effeminate looking male walked over to them and greeted them warmly.

"Haku, can you do me a favour and keep Sasuke here out of trouble while I'm fighting?" For the first time that Sasuke had known Suigetsu, he wasn't threatening or making scathing comments to someone. Haku was either someone Suigetsu respected or feared. Sasuke couldn't pick which.

"Of course. Sasuke, it's nice to meet you. I am Haku." Haku smiled pleasantly at Sasuke.

Haku was the only person Sasuke had liked so far. Only due to the fact that Haku hadn't ignored him or tried to fuck him with his eyes. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Sasuke looked over the other three males discretely as Suigetsu and Haku talked. A silver haired male with glasses was seated on the red couch, a book in hand. It appeared that he had no current interest in anything around him. At the bar a black skinned man with white tribal tattoos lining only one side of his body and with oddly dyed green hair. The man was definitely the strangest person Sasuke had ever seen. And now the man seemed as if though he was talking to himself. Sasuke quickly looked away. He felt it wouldn't be good to be caught staring. The last male was leaning over the railing, the only feature Sasuke could distinguish was long brown hair.

The music suddenly stopped and the crowd erupted into excitement. Sasuke could feel the anticipation in the air as everyone began to form a circle in the middle of the warehouse. Sasuke couldn't see anyone giving commands to do so. He assumed the music stopping was their cue. The atmosphere felt like it was full of electricity and burning into Sasuke's nerves with it. Suigetsu who as far as Sasuke could tell was oblivious to his surroundings most times was even getting jittery.

The pale haired teen came to stand next to Sasuke at the railing. Sasuke hardly noticed as the other males on the balcony came to stand at the railing too. Even the silver haired male who seemed to be disinterested before.

"These are the…" Suigetsu looked unsure of the word, "Second in Command, or…you could say the right hands of the leaders of the criminal organisations around Konahagakure." Suigetsu nodded to the four men who were observing the empty circle. "They look for the fighters with the best talent and decide who to recruit. A lot of the fighters come from upper class homes and aren't willing to join a gang but there's quite a few who are naïve enough to fool for the temptations offered to them."

"Should you be telling me this?" Sasuke asked quietly. He knew little to nothing about the criminal gangs around Konaha or how they were run and he really didn't want to know any more.

"It's common knowledge." Suigetsu said with a shrug. "There are some things I know that would get me killed if I even thought about telling you."

The look on Suigetsu's face made Sasuke wonder just how dangerous Suigetsu was. Sasuke had only found amusement in Suigetsu's malicious ways but right now, Sasuke wouldn't want to go up against Suigetsu. He had thought little of the nickname that Suigetsu wore with pride but in this instance Sasuke could see exactly why Suigetsu was considered a demon.

"So this is a neutral place?" Sasuke questioned, wanting Suigetsu to lose his demonic look.

"Yeah it's held in a different territory each time. Though I'm fairly certain Orochimaru is behind the whole set up because Kimimaro works for him." Suigetsu looked back down to the floor. The crowd had started talking in hushed whispers as the woman who Sasuke remember earlier in the fight, the one who called them maggots entered into the circle. "So what's the deal with tonight Haku?"

"You really need to be more attention Sui. The finals are starting next time so there's an influx of competitors tonight. You will have a few fights to keep your spot as there are forty two so far. The female interest has dropped so there will be a smaller one night final for them at some stage though we had a few females competing tonight they won't be included in the main matches." Haku spoke softly but his voice was still easily heard of the woman's.

From what Sasuke could tell, as he was trying to pay attention to both speakers, she was only riling the crowd up again. "How are the finals competitors chosen?" Sasuke asked, surprising himself and Suigetsu at his sudden interest.

"Every fortnight the fights are held. We usually get twenty fighters on average. Depending on the numbers it's narrowed down to the ten winning fighters and they come back the next month. They then have to hold onto their spot or they're eliminated and cannot compete again for the rest of the season." Haku explained. Haku's hazel eyes only flicked towards Sasuke near the end of the sentence before refocusing on the human made circle.

"Wonder who I'll fight tonight." Suigetsu mused, not allowing Sasuke time to comment to Haku's explanation. "Is there anyone who will give me a challenge?"

"I believe Kidōmaru is still taking entrants names so I can't say for sure. Though I did hear Jūgo was competing."

"Psychotic bastard. I hope I avoid going up against him." Suigetsu said with a frown.

"He is a tough opponent. I didn't think he was going to compete again after last season's accident but I assume it was less by choice and more by the fact Orochimaru wanted more of his people in the circle." Haku looked thoughtful. "We should pay attention to Anko. Or you, at least Suigetsu."

The three males quietened down and Sasuke kept his eyes on the woman who Sasuke was assuming was Anko.

"Tonight may be a long night. A lot of you will be fighting more than once. But I'm seriously hoping you don't drag it out. I want our ten winners from last match down here. Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Rock Lee, Hōzuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Tokuma, Sakon, Akasuna no Sasori, Chōjūrō and Utakata." Anko waited patiently as the ten males began to make their way to the circle.

"Enjoy." Suigetsu winked at Sasuke and left.

Sasuke was surprised by how many people he knew down in the circle. Naruto was the son of Uzumaki Minato and Kushina. Minato was a captain in the army and Kushina was a medical doctor. Sasuke had no idea how the blonde haired ball of energy wound up in such a shady place. Both the Hyuuga's were also surprising considering how upper class they were. Sasuke couldn't imagine why they would be here. His dark eyes shifted over to view the four males he was standing with. The man he couldn't identify before was Hyuuga Hizashi. Sasuke almost openly stared before forcing his eyes away. The Hyuuga's were one of the most respectable families in Konaha. What the hell were the doing associating themselves with underground criminal groups?

The ten male competitors were drawing quite a reaction from the crowd. It seemed they all had their favourite and were screaming out their names with admiration.

Anko began her speech again and everyone fell into a hushed silence. "Six of these males standing here before you have held onto their place for at least the last two matches. Only four out of the twenty one competitors last match managed to secure themselves a place in the top ten. Are any of you maggots good enough to take one of their spots?" Anko paused for effect before continuing. "For all those new competitors who don't know the rules and those who do but seem to forget. No eye gouging, no groin shots, fight until the opponent taps or out is knocked out. Try not to break bones but I know it just can't be helped." Her eyes fell onto Suigetsu who grinned sadistically. "And please no deaths. It's a bitch to get that cleared up."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel Anko wasn't joking about the deaths.

"Right! Let the matches begin!" Anko shouted this and everyone erupted into cheers. It was almost deafening. Sasuke found himself grateful that Suigetsu left him at the balcony rather than in the midst of all those people.

A screen that Sasuke had looked over before came to life. A name at the top of the screen and the bottom of the screen flashed, it ran over various names before coming to stop on two names that Sasuke did not know. The ten males left the circle and took their places around the edge. Everyone moved happily for them, eager for a chance to stand next to one of them.

Sasuke watched, enthralled for the next twenty minutes as five matches were completed. One ended in less than a minute. The winner Akasuna no Sasori, someone Sasuke knew through association. Sasori and Deidara had close relations but Sasuke wasn't sure what their relationship was but he suspected they had dated before. Sasori looked no older than twenty but he was actually twenty six, despite been short with a lithe figure, he was deadly. Sasori struck his opponent down before the other male had a chance to defend or attack. Sasori's opponent was someone Sasuke didn't recognise. Sasuke raised a brow as Sasori left the circle and a male with easily distinguishable blonde hair rushed to congratulate them. Sasuke wondered if Deidara was cheating on Itachi.

The next name on the screen was the one Sasuke was looking for. Suigetsu was finally up and his opponent was Neji. The mass of people had burst into shouts as two of the top ten were called up to fight. Even Sasuke felt himself be drawn into the excitement and exhilaration, seeing Neji get pummelled would be incredibly satisfying.


	6. Chapter 6

There were few people that Suigetsu would rather not fight. Sasori was his biggest concern. Suigetsu doubted he would come out victorious against the older man. Jūgo was always a thrill to fight but he had moments where he snapped and completely lost control. It was difficult to escape the fight unscathed once Jūgo had begun to rampage. Suigetsu wasn't in these fights for the fame, though that was a perk. He was in them to win the final fight and win the ten thousand dollar reward. He focused back onto his opponent. Any Hyuuga's were the worst option for him to fight because no doubt they'd be in it for the kill. Especially Neji. Suigetsu knew Neji disliked his place in the Hyuuga branch but it didn't mean he would shirk his duties, protecting Hinata and Hanabi.

"Begin!" Anko shouted and backed out of the circle.

Neji calmly looked at Suigetsu before smiling eerily. Suigetsu wished he had his knife with him. Neji didn't move and Suigetsu scowled at him. Neji was trying to taunt him. "What's wrong, Hyuuga? Jealous I didn't bend you over a table and fuck you too?"

There was hardly any time for Suigetsu to react as Neji flew at him with an extended hand. Suigetsu blocked it with his right arm and swung his left arm towards Neji's stomach. Suigetsu's fist was balled up tight ready to sink into Neji. It was dodged though as Neji pulled his midriff backwards. Neji shifted sideways slightly and kicked his leg upwards towards Suigetsu's chest. Suigetsu felt the foot connect with his chest but he'd moved back enough that it wasn't at full force. It still made him stumble backwards though. Some of the spectators let out a cry of dismay at Suigetsu's stumble while others cheered Neji on.

Suigetsu sneered at taking the first blow. Neji gave a cocky grin which enraged Suigetsu further. The two males clashed together again. Neither male were able to land their attacks but they were only just managing to block them. Suigetsu finally struck his fist against Neji with a satisfactory crack. Neji spat blood onto the ground but didn't wipe his bleeding lip. Suigetsu gave Neji no time to retaliate before he swung his foot out in an attempt to hook the back of Neji's legs and force him to the ground. Neji jumped skywards to avoid the low swung kick.

"I know your tricks Hōzuki." Neji spat out another mouthful of blood.

"You talk too much Hyuuga." Suigetsu pulled the same move again which Neji jumped to avoid again. This time Suigetsu stopped his kick and changed direction to kick across and upwards. His foot caught Neji in the side. The Hyuuga was unable to defend himself because Suigetsu's foot connected whilst Neji was still in the air. Neji hit the ground making his supporters hiss in sympathetic pain. Suigetsu came out of his crouch and pounced forward onto Neji's flattened body. Suigetsu straddled Neji and punched him the face. "You're just as easy as Hanabi." Suigetsu whispered down at Neji and punched him again.

The onlookers that supported Suigetsu were screaming their delight but it seemed distant to Suigetsu as he focused only on Neji. Suigetsu grabbed Neji's left arm and rolled himself and Neji right. The result was Neji face first into the concrete floor. Suigetsu was kneeling beside Neji with his arm securely wrapped around Neji's. Suigetsu shifted his position again to place his knee into Neji's lower back and he started to pull Neji's arm back until it was becoming an unnatural angle. Suigetsu knew if he kept going it would snap at the shoulder. Everyone was shouting at Neji to tap out now, even Neji's fans. They knew Suigetsu would break Neji's arm without mercy.

"Tap out, bitch." Suigetsu leant forward. His words were hissed into Neji's ears.

"Never." Neji growled back. Neji then attempted to manoeuvre his way out of the hold.

Suigetsu didn't hesitate to rip Neji's arm backwards and relish in the sound of it snapping. "You should have tapped out." Suigetsu dropped Neji's limp arm and stood up.

"Suigetsu moves on! Neji is out for the season. A new spot in the top ten is opened up now!" Anko moved back into the circle and held Suigetsu's arm up in the air. A few people came forward and helped Neji out of the circle and presumably out of the warehouse to get him medical attention.

The night moved on and the fights progressed until all the competitors had fought, been halved and fought again. Everyone who made it through the first round fought twice and Sasori was chosen to fight three times. Suigetsu's second opponent was a first time competitor who Suigetsu forced into tapping out in less than three minutes. The spectators and competitors all waited with an insatiable tension as they awaited Anko to name the new top ten.

The dark haired woman finally made her way to the circle. "Shut up, all of you!" On her command, everyone fell silent. "We have quite a change up with our top ten tonight. So, without further ado. I give you our new ten and our finalists! Hōzuki Suigetsu, Jūgo, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna no Sasori, Hyuuga Hoheto, Ukon, Uzumaki Naruto, Utakata, Darui and Yūra."

The ten males moved to the circle to be acknowledged and then the music started again. The competitors dispersed amongst the spectators and everyone blended back into one indistinguishable mass again.

Suigetsu returned to the balcony to find Sasuke. He was eager to see what Sasuke's reactions would be.

Suigetsu wouldn't say he was intelligent. He'd dropped out of the school system at age ten. Kisame had tried to get him to go to school but after two years of fighting about it, Kisame gave up. Suigetsu still knew that compared to Hidan and even Deidara that he possessed a greater intelligence. Though Suigetsu wasn't sure to what degree. Suigetsu had never been good at maths but he also rarely had a use for it. Spelling was something that he made sure he excelled at. It never looked good when simple words couldn't be spelt correctly.

There was no way Suigetsu would go back to school or even think about college. There were a lot of things that he just never learnt. Many subjects weren't important when you were trying to survive on the streets. The one thing that Suigetsu prided himself on though was his ability to read people. He had spent years watching people, figuring out what every little movement meant. How people said one thing but a meant another. It was easier to lie with words but it was nearly impossible to lie with the body.

It was easier to tell Kimimaro truly wished him dead. Suigetsu knew that Kimimaro slept with him because it was an order from higher up. Kimimaro could not hide the hatred in his eyes. Suigetsu wasn't sure exactly why Kimimaro despised him so much but it seemed likely it was something to do with Orochimaru or whoever ordered Kimimaro to sleep with Suigetsu. It wasn't something he was going to dwell on until he needed to worry about it. Until that time, Suigetsu would play oblivious to Kimimaro's bitterness and rage.

Sasuke had piqued Suigetsu's interest which is why he made Sasuke come tonight. Sasuke seemed to constantly hold up an air of confidence but Suigetsu could tell it was an act. When Suigetsu walked through a crowd, he kept his head held high. If he made any eye contact then Suigetsu would not glance away. He considered that backing down and that's not something Suigetsu did. Suigetsu noticed that Sasuke acted similar in a crowd, head up, eyes not looking away. Yet there was something very difference.

Sasuke didn't see the person who he was looking at. It was like Sasuke looked straight through the person, as if they didn't exist. Suigetsu knew it wasn't arrogance on Sasuke's part though the Uchiha had plenty of that. Sasuke found it easier to pretend that there was no one else around him. Sasuke didn't know how to deal with social situations.

Suigetsu knew that Sasuke disliked street kids and anything to do with the life they lived. Suigetsu also knew that Sasuke was living an empty life.

"So, you gonna go running to the police after this?" Suigetsu asked as he finally made it through the masses.

"No." Sasuke almost looked offended.

"Just checking." Suigetsu said with a sharp toothed smile. "The females will be fighting a bit later, you should stay and watch. It's always fun."

"Hn. Perhaps." Sasuke appeared to be more comfortable.

"I won't hold you here against your will…any more." Suigetsu helped himself to a drink from the private bar. "It's nearly one. For me, the night's just starting. For you though, well you might want to go home soon."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Sasuke scowled and took the drink from Suigetsu's hand.

"Suit yourself." Suigetsu poured himself another drink, making it stronger this time. Sasuke had reacted exactly how he was hoping.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over the abandoned buildings. The sky was showing promise for a sunny day though the temperature would be mild at best. This was lost on two young males though. Sasuke and Suigetsu were lying on a patch of semi dead grass no more than two minutes walk from Hebi Douketsu. There were still people leaving the old warehouse after a long night of the fights, drinking, drugs and dancing.<p>

Suigetsu had indulged himself with speed and plenty of alcohol. He'd won five hundred dollars that night and already blown half of it. Sasuke had watched quietly as the oddly coloured hair male got more and more wasted. Sasuke was still feeling a slight buzz from the alcohol he had consumed. It wasn't Sasuke's first time drinking but it was not a regular occurrence. Suigetsu still seemed to be feeling the effects of drugs as he stared wistfully at the lightening sky. Sasuke felt the immense pull of tiredness but he fought it off. Despite been tired he felt satisfied and light. After he had grown accustomed to all the people, music and noise he actually found himself enjoying it. The distraction of the whole scene was invigorating. Sasuke had wanted to flee to begin with but he was not regretting his choice to stay. The people that he had looked so down upon had given him a night of freedom. The fights were exhilarating and Sasuke had to admit watching Karin in shorts that barely covered her underwear and Temari who embraced the fashion of fishnets as they fought with no qualms about holding back was, as Suigetsu said, fun.

Sasuke had discovered a part of the city he had always pretended never existed. It was far more than he thought and people from the highest earning areas were even here. There were still things that Sasuke was in a spin about. The Hyuuga's were apparently completely emerged in the underground world. Even if he wanted to, Sasuke wouldn't waste the effort to turn them in. If they were that relaxed about been out in the open then they had a lot of money flowing into the police station to keep them quiet. Sasuke's allegations would be laughed off by the police.

The sun was nearly over the top of the buildings now. The run-down buildings were thrown into light and Sasuke was struck by their desolate beauty. It was almost freeing to be in a place where nothing mattered, nothing was perfect. Sasuke didn't have to hold up his flawless façade simply because no one cared. He didn't feel like anyone was judging him or his history. For once in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere.

"It's going to rain soon." Suigetsu said quietly, turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"How can you tell? The sky looks clear."

"I can feel it in the air, smell it even. You learn how to tell when the weather's going to change." Suigetsu sat up, fumbling with a cigarette pack before collapsing back onto the grass with a light thud.

"I need coffee," Sasuke fought off the wave of dizziness as he stood up. "Come on."

Suigetsu struggled more to stand up but he tried to compose himself to the best of his ability. Sasuke said nothing on the state of the pale haired male. Sasuke wouldn't feel sympathy for someone who brought this onto their selves. No one had forced Suigetsu to snort lines of speed or consume vast amounts of alcohol. Suigetsu didn't appear to be looking for any sympathy either so with no words spoken about Suigetsu's state, they made their way back into a more civilised area of Konaha.

By seven, Sasuke found himself at a small café with Suigetsu. They were both sitting at a window seat drinking coffee. Sasuke watched drearily at rain splattered against the window in long droplets. Suigetsu was right about the rain. Sasuke was longing to go home and stand in the shower, he felt disgusting and it was not something he enjoyed. Sasuke had decided he'd go home as soon as he'd finished his black coffee but something about Suigetsu's pensive face made him sip slowly at his coffee.

Though Sasuke knew practically nothing about Suigetsu and had spent little time with the teenager, there was something off with him. Suigetsu had never been so quiet before. Sasuke subtly watched Suigetsu. His dark eyes glanced over the top of his coffee cup, Suigetsu was starting unseeingly out the window.

"Do you have plans for today?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice flat, without interest.

"Ah . . . no not really." Suigetsu had hesitated, like he wanted to say more but changed his mind.

"It's Sunday, so I have no plans-"

"Like you ever have plans." Suigetsu cut him off with a smirk.

"I was going to offer that you come over but now you can go fuck yourself." Sasuke snapped irritably. The inevitable hang over was starting to fall upon him. Sasuke knew he should be drinking water to dehydrate his body and avoid the worst of a hangover but coffee was much more preferable.

"Why would you show me any kindness? I was under the impression you thought us less fortunate people were scum." Suigetsu muttered, his elongated tooth hanging out over his lip.

"I'm only returning the favour. Don't look into it so much."

Suigetsu started at Sasuke, most likely looking for ulterior motives or lies which Sasuke thought was a bit rich considering Suigetsu dragged him into a criminal world.

"Okay." Suigetsu agreed after a minute or so. "Thank you." Suigetsu added, so softly that Sasuke had to practically read Suigetsu's lips.

They made it to Sasuke's apartment by eight. The rain was heavier now and it pounded heavily against the cityscape. Both males were drenched as they entered the apartment. The blinds were still closed to Itachi was either still in bed which was unlikely even on a Sunday or somewhere with Deidara. Sasuke then hesitated, that was unlikely too as Deidara had been at the warehouse and very friendly with Sasori. Sasuke wondered whether he should tell Itachi or not. He quickly decided the latter, Itachi never told him anything.

Sasuke walked up the hallway and opened a closest to pull out large white towels. He found Suigetsu inspecting everything critically, maybe even with a slight jealous gaze.

"Do you want a shower?" Sasuke asked, startling Suigetsu out of his examining.

"Yeah, please." Suigetsu took one of the big fluffy towels gratefully.

"You can shower in my bathroom. I will have a shower in my brother's room." Sasuke lead Suigetsu to his bathroom before heading to Itachi's.

Half an hour later Sasuke was on the couch mindlessly watching cartoons. Suigetsu was still in the shower and Sasuke wondered if the younger male had drowned. Sasuke was beginning to think he should go check on Suigetsu when he heard the water shut off. Sasuke's eyes glanced towards Suigetsu who walked out in a cloud of steam and wearing nothing more than the towel around his waist. Sasuke quickly forced his eyes forward again.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"What? Not enjoying the view?" Suigetsu pretended to look hurt.

"You'll get sick." Sasuke said, trying to change the subject.

"Aw you're so sweet, worrying about me." Suigetsu smiled bashfully.

"Tch. I don't give a shit about you." Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, his appetite now making itself known.

"No one ever does." Suigetsu whispered out bitterly.

Sasuke heard it but chose to ignore it. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't lying when he said he didn't give a shit. He hardly knew Suigetsu. Sure, he was been courteous and letting the male spend the day but it really was only to return the favour of Suigetsu taking him along to the warehouse last night. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Depends, what're you offering?" Suigetsu asked, acting like his last words were never said. Suigetsu joined Sasuke in the kitchen after returning to the bathroom to put his clothes back on.

"I'm making spinach cooked in tomato with toast." Sasuke replied, smirking at the disgusted look on Suigetsu's face.

"Do you have any yoghurt?"

Sasuke opened the silver fridge and pulled out a tub of organic yoghurt. "Does it make it hard to eat, with your teeth that way?" Sasuke asked as he handed the tub to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, that's why I prefer soft foods. Steak is out of the question." Suigetsu took the spoon and bowl Sasuke were offering.

"Then why did you do it?" Sasuke questioned.

"I didn't say I did it." Suigetsu retorted heatedly.

Sasuke once again decided to ignore it. Suigetsu's history wasn't something he wanted to know. Judging by Suigetsu's dark look, he didn't want to relive it either. They fell into a mutual silence and moved to the couch. Suigetsu instantly took up more than half of the black leather couch, spreading his length across it like a sprawling cat. Sasuke sat curled up on the corner of the couch with nothing more than a tiny scowl. Suigetsu's body let out a shiver and Sasuke pulled a thick blanket over them. Suigetsu eyed the Uchiha with a curious expression. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, it had little to do with the cold that Suigetsu was shivering. The drugs were receding from his system and his body reacted hostile to losing something it was so used to.

It was nearly twelve when Itachi returned home and his lips involuntarily curved upwards. Sasuke and the reputed Kijin no Sairai were fast asleep on the couch. A large blanket was over both them. It was not an image that Itachi could ever have imagined. It was also something that Itachi would never forget. He'd never seen Sasuke so comfortable in another persons presence. Itachi moved to stand over Sasuke's body and gently ruffled his little brother's hair. Even in a deep sleep, Sasuke frowned at the contact. Itachi sighed and left the boys to sleep. Itachi decided for the time been, he would say nothing of his little brothers company. Yet, it wouldn't stop him from keeping a very close eye on Hōzuki Suigetsu and his unstable life style.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness had long set in by the time Suigetsu decided to stalk the streets. So far the only sign of life he'd seen was a starved mongrel sniffing at the bins. Suigetsu stretched his legs out in front of him, they were previously tucked up under his body but he was growing restless. Rather than walking along the streets and possibly scaring any possible victims away, he chose to sit against a fence that was hidden by a shrub and the shadows. It was inevitable that someone would walk past but Suigetsu could feel his skin itch with impatience.

The soft foot falls fell upon Suigetsu's ears like a whispered breath and he sat forward. The time was nearing 10.30 as a lone figure walked past Suigetsu's hiding place. All he could glimpse was black shoes and pants. Possibly someone finishing a late shift at the local supermarket. Suigetsu waited with a feral grin on his face for a few moments before slipping out onto the street. Suigetsu's suspicions had been correct. The person was wearing a work shirt from the Kiri Supermarket. Long blonde hair tied up tightly suggested a female along with well-defined curves. Suigetsu licked his lips, not out of appreciation of the woman's body but out of the anticipation of the hunt.

Suigetsu loped behind her, moving with precision and the grace of a wolf hunting. He hung back by more than twenty metres. The girl was defiantly nervous about walking along the streets at this time of night. She'd flick her head sideways occasionally to check for possibly threats but it seemed she would refuse to look behind her. Suigetsu started moving in, closing the distance between them. This girl was making it too easy for him. White headphones were placed firmly in her ears. The need for complete silence wasn't even necessary anymore. Suigetsu checked where the shadows fell across the ground. He wouldn't be able to move too close yet otherwise his shadow would fall across the footpath and alert the girl to his presence.

It was no concern of Suigetsu, he knew that not much further up the street was an overhanging of trees, it plunged the footpath into darkness, allowing no shadows. Suigetsu's hand had pulled his knife free of the sheath of its own accord. It was been held loosely against his side and Suigetsu quickened his pace. No more than five metres separated the prey from the predator now. In only seconds he would have his chance. The long branches of the trees threw the ground into darkness and Suigetsu's shadow was destroyed. With long strides Suigetsu was behind the blonde girl, his hand wrapped around her mouth. The girls always screamed first. Her first reaction was to stiffen in fear but as soon as Suigetsu placed the knife against her throat she began to struggle.

Suigetsu held her with no effort at all and he pressed the knife into her throat as a warning.

"Keep moving and I'll cut your pretty little throat." Suigetsu growled into her ear after removing the knife from her throat and pulling the head phones out. A forgotten pop song blared out of the small speakers.

Suigetsu pulled her closer to the trees but he wasn't overly concerned about getting caught. He thought about all the ways the trapped girl could get out of his hold but it seemed unlikely she was going to attempt anything. A loud buzzing distracted Suigetsu from his next move. His phone continued to vibrate, letting him know some dick was calling him. Suigetsu didn't particularly want to answer it but it was possible it was about the upcoming finals. With practised movements, Suigetsu moved his arm that was holding the knife around the blonde's throat, pressing hard enough to limit breathing. He removed the hand from her mouth and answered the phone.

"What?" Suigetsu snarled into the phone.

"You have a serious attitude problem." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Eh? Sasuke? What do you want?" Suigetsu seemed genuinely confused, having not talked to the Uchiha since the day he fell asleep on Sasuke's couch. He woke up before Sasuke and left to avoid any awkwardness. That was three weeks ago and they hadn't spoken since.

"I want to go to the finals." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"I told you to stop moving, bitch." Suigetsu snapped out as the female tried to struggle in Suigetsu's moment of distraction. "Yeah, if you want. I will send you the address when I know where it's going to be."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "Are you robbing someone?"

"Gotta make a living somehow Sasuke." Suigetsu replied casually.

"Let them go Suigetsu. Find another way to get money."

"Fuck off Uchiha. You don't own me."

"Fine. Let them go and I will meet up with you and give you some money." Sasuke bargained.

"I'm not a charity case." Suigetsu grumbled but complied. "Alright, run along little girl." Suigetsu let her go, watching as she rushed off without a backwards glance. "Meet me in twenty at Kiri Park. I want two hundred dollars. See ya soon Sasuke."

Suigetsu hung up without waiting for a reply and set off after the girl again. Sasuke didn't have to know.

In all honesty, Suigetsu didn't expect Sasuke to show up but regardless to that fact he was lounging on a bench at Kiri Park. Suigetsu took a long drag of his recently purchased cigarettes. The girl had twenty two dollars on her which Suigetsu took, along with her phone and I Pod. Those were no use to him but he could sell them later. Suigetsu amused himself by scrolling through the songs on the stolen I Pod and stuck on of the headphone buds in his ear. The song wasn't exactly to his liking but he hummed along lazily to it.

"Do you have no sense of morality?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the darkness of the tree line.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Suigetsu replied with a sly grin and removed the headphone.

"I should have called the police. One less low life scum on the streets would do everyone a favour." Sasuke sneered back.

"Like I'd be stupid enough to get arrested. I'm good at what I do."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"Really? You have the nerve to call me arrogant? Looked in the mirror lately Sasuke? You're so fucking ignorant of the world around you. Think you're so great, so high and mighty that you can look down your nose at everyone. It's one thing to assume us all scum but the life you're living is a lie. Don't you ever wonder how Itachi provides you with everything you want?" Suigetsu ranted, he'd stood up, leaning towards Sasuke threateningly, one hand on his hip and the other resting where his knife was sheathed.

"Our deceased parents worked their whole lives, they left us an inheritance." Sasuke defended his lifestyle guardedly.

"Oh please. You can't honestly be that fucking stupid to actually think your parents were the good old honest hard working citizens. Do you know nothing of the Uchiha name? Do you not know who Uchiha Madara is?" Suigetsu asked. A cruel smirk on his face. He expected a retaliation of words from Sasuke, but he didn't expect the fist that just landed against his jaw with a crack.

"Don't talk about my family." Sasuke growled out dangerously.

"Touched a nerve I see. You got lucky that time, hit me again and I'll break your fucking hand." Suigetsu spat a mouth full of blood then pulled his knife out. "Now, Sasuke. We're gonna sit down and have a lovely chat. See, I wouldn't have done this but I can't stand your attitude towards us 'scum' any more. It's time you learnt the truth Itachi hides from you."

"Tch. I'm leaving." Sasuke turned his back on Suigetsu.

"That wasn't wise." Suigetsu had his knife resting against Sasuke's throat in mere seconds. Suigetsu rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "It wasn't a suggestion. Sit down."

On a basic instinct, Sasuke slammed his foot into Suigetsu's and pushed himself backwards. Moving forwards would only move his neck into the knife. Suigetsu stumbled and Sasuke moved along with him to avoid the knifes edge. In Suigetsu's distraction, Sasuke grabbed the taller males hand and pushed it away. The knife remained tightly in Suigetsu's grip but Sasuke was able to get away from its edge. The two males were once again facing each other.

"Impressive. Kisame has taught you well I see." Suigetsu looked completely relaxed, as if nothing had happened. "Well, when you want to know the truth, come find me." Suigetsu then slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could feel himself about to snap. He was so tightly wound since the night he went to meet Suigetsu. The life he'd always known was crumbling at the foundation. If it was chipped away any more, his entire life would fall away. Losing that control, losing all he knew actually put real fear into Sasuke's heart. Sasuke knew that Itachi had a hand in their Mother's death and their Father been framed for it. It was always something Sasuke had assumed Itachi decided on his own, to protect Sasuke from their parents. More so, Fugaku, their Father. He was a strong believer of a strong hand to keep his family in line. Mikoto had relied on alcohol to drown out the sound of her own son's cries.<p>

Itachi had always been protective of Sasuke, willing to kill for him. Sasuke was raised to be hard, cold and to show no emotion. Emotions showed you were weak. Sasuke thought back to when he was eleven.

"_I'm home." Sasuke called out flatly, as he entered his family's overly large house. No one replied but Sasuke expected nothing less. Itachi, his only real family, would still be at school, studying for extra credit that he didn't need. Sasuke knew that his brother was just avoiding coming home. A small hand tenderly rested against his ribs. He wished he could stay after school late. Though it was unlikely his Father was home yet, most likely still at work. Sasuke knew his Mother would be in the sun room, a glass of wine in her hand. Mikoto would be staring out the window, oblivious to her surroundings. Sasuke felt sorry for her, he remembered when things were better. She would read him bed time stories, stroke his hair until he fell asleep. Now she was nothing more than a shadow that flitted around the edges of their lives._

_Sasuke couldn't exactly remember when things changed but it would have been around the age of six. He was too young at the time to remember exact details. Father had always been a strict man but he'd never raise his hand to his sons back then. Mother was kind and caring, always there with a smile on her soft face. Itachi was eleven. Sasuke's age now. His older brother was already considerably withdrawn, very well behaved. Yet, he'd always spare time for Sasuke. Itachi was the best brother he could ever ask for. Sasuke smiled fondly. Itachi was still the best brother._

_No one had come to greet him and Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room. He'd put away his school bag and make sure his homework was done first. It was important to make sure nothing was out of place and his school work was done. Father wasn't forgiving if such things weren't done. Sasuke could remember the first time things changed. He had arrived home after school, a smile on his face as he called out to his family. It was the first time no one replied to him. Sasuke tracked down his Mother, seeing her sitting in the rocking chair in the sun room. A wine glass clutched in her hands and tears running down her face. Sasuke didn't see his Father to begin with._

"_Mother?" Sasuke asked softly. Seeing his Mother cry wasn't right, she never cried. It wasn't her job._

"_Get out, Sasuke." Fugaku snapped out, his head shooting up from the couch against the glass wall. _

"_Why is Mother crying?" Sasuke stepped forward._

_Fugaku stood up swiftly and backhand Sasuke across the face. Sasuke was throw into the ground with a sharp gasp of pain. Mikoto whimpered but said nothing. Sasuke looked up at his Father, his eyes round and wide, tears threatening to spill over. Sasuke scrambled out of the room. Things declined rapidly from there. _

_Sasuke forced himself back to his homework. Dwelling on the past was pointless. Only the future mattered. A crash from downstairs pulled his interest away from the paper in front of him. Sasuke plodded down the stairs and went to find the source of the crash. No doubt Mother had knocked something over in her drunken haze but Sasuke knew it would be best to make sure whatever was broken was cleaned away before Father got home. _

"_Mother?" Sasuke called out, he received no response. Sasuke heaved a sigh and headed to the sun room. It was eerily silent as Sasuke peered into the room. The sun was still shining through the window and Sasuke squinted slightly. A vase was smashed across the floor and he frowned in worry. It was worth a lot of money. Father wouldn't be impressed. He had been focusing on what to do about the vase so intently that he didn't see the hand splayed across the floor. His world froze once he realised. Sasuke moved around the couch that was blocking his view. The hand was connected to the rest of his Mother. Her eyes were wide open, blood shot and glazed. Her mouth was slack, vomit in front of her and still dripping out of her mouth. Sasuke stared at her face, wondering when she lost that soft motherly face and gained a weathered and hollow look. _

Sasuke tore himself back to the present. There was little he could remember after that. It was always a blur. He never understood how he could remember all the details of what happened before he found his Mother but near nothing afterwards. It was strange, that after all this time he started thinking about what happened back when he was sick. What happened to make his Father an abusive asshole and his Mother an oblivious alcoholic?

It seemed Sasuke really was in the dark about everything. Neji and now Suigetsu had both brought up Uchiha Madara, and Suigetsu suggested that his family was less than the upper class citizens that he was lead to believe. The answers could be found, if he went to Suigetsu, or perhaps did his own research but Sasuke preferred to continue living this supposed lie. His family was dead, well mostly. There was little point bringing it up now. Dwelling on the past was pointless. Only the future mattered. Sasuke snorted, realising that was the exact same thought he had when he was eleven. Only now, the future seemed further out of grasp than his past.

The beeping from his phone alerted him to a text. It was from Suigetsu. Sasuke was going to ignore it but he somehow found himself opening the text.

_"Finals are tonight. They're been held at Amaterasu. I trust you can find it."_

Sasuke didn't reply nor did Suigetsu bother to text him again to check on Sasuke's attendance. Sasuke figured their near non-existent relationship would be on very cordial terms from now on. Not that they were ever great to start with. Sasuke would still go though. He was interested in the fights and wondered whether Kisame would allow him to join the next season. It wasn't exactly fighting outside a ring. He smirked, even if Kisame didn't allow it, he was sure if he rooted around a bit he'd find plenty of blackmail on his Sensei. It was fighting dirty but he was learning quickly that it was sometimes the best way. Suigetsu would be proud. Sasuke's smirk turned to a frown as he found himself thinking about the pale haired teenager again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm still planning on updating, I've been moving house so it's been harder to write lately but things should be back on track soon. Thank you have the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had already found a downside to heading to finals without Suigetsu. Without the younger teenager, Sasuke was forced to line up with the crowd. There was constant talking, shouting and pushing. It was making his head spin. The line was spread down the street and Sasuke finally found himself nearing the entrance to Amaterasu. He was surprised the illegal underground fighting was been held at inner city club but Sasuke was finding it harder to be shocked by such things. No doubt it was privately owned by one of the criminal organisations around Konaha. Sasuke readied his I.D as he finally reached the door. A group of four bouncers stood around the stairs leading down to the thumping club. A strange orange masked man was joking with the people just in front of Sasuke. The masked man stopped and with his single eye hole seemed to stare straight into Sasuke. The Uchiha attempted to ignore him and handed his I.D to one of the other bouncers. With little more than a wave, Sasuke was stamped and admitted into the club.<p>

The music instantly engulfed Sasuke's senses and he paused to gather his thoughts. He'd arrived at ten, in the hopes that the fights would be starting then as they did last time. Sasuke wasn't there for social interaction. If it wasn't for his pride, he'd find Suigetsu and see if he could watch from another VIP area to avoid the masses. Sasuke let his eyes narrow ever so slightly, giving them a dangerous glint. It was as effective as pointing a gun to someone's head. Everyone Sasuke moved past didn't hesitate to side step out of his way. It was almost enough to make him smirk._ Almost_. A hard body hit his shoulder as a male barrelled past. Sasuke wouldn't have known it was male by the long blonde hair tied up in to a half pony tail except for the fact it was his older brother's boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry." Deidara called back over his shoulder not sounding apologetic at all. "Wait, Sasuke yeah?"

"Deidara." Sasuke said coolly, not acknowledging the silent question.

"What the hell are you doing here? Does Itachi know yeah?" Deidara asked, turning to face Sasuke. It was obvious Deidara wasn't just going to let it slide.

"I could say the same for you." Sasuke replied, raising a slim brow as if daring Deidara to continue on with this conversation.

"Well, I have to go yeah." Deidara seemed miffed and his eyebrows furrowed in agitation.

Sasuke watched the blonde idiot shove his way through the crowd. Sasuke couldn't stop the malicious thought that he hoped Deidara was cheating on Itachi. If it got Deidara out of his life he wouldn't complain. Itachi's feelings didn't factor into this, he was the idiot that fell for Deidara. Sasuke sneered unpleasantly.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" A soft voice that matched to an effeminate male asked. Haku came to stand next to Sasuke.

"I'm fine." Sasuke let his face fall back into an impassive look. There was no need to be rude towards Haku. Yet Sasuke wasn't all too keen to initiate a conversation either.

Haku seemed to sense this and smiled kindly. "Would you like to join me? It is hard to get a good view of the fights here."

"Thank you Haku. I'd appreciate that." Sasuke followed Haku, winding around groups of people. Haku seemed to be incredibly skilled in picking the quickest paths through people. A few short minutes later Sasuke was entering an elevator with Haku. Sasuke recognised Tayuya, she was in front of the elevator, keeping people from using it. The dark pink haired girl gave Sasuke a lewd grin and a wink as she waved them past.

"It will not be long before the other organisations start demanding their own people have involvement with this. The only thing that they have any part in is that the fights are moved to a different territory each time." Haku mused with slight concern.

"So only one…leader controls the fights?" Sasuke asks for confirmation.

"Yes, Orochimaru started it up. However the other leaders can see that Orochimaru is using it as a distraction. By moving it around means Orochimaru has time to scout the area, see any changes, find out who's in the group all whilst under the nose of the leaders. There's little they can do about it because Orochimaru employs only his own people as security, meaning he has an advantage."

"Couldn't they just refuse to have the fights in their area?"

"If they did, then that leader would lose any right to scout for new members or have their existing members enter." Haku said with a shrug then stepped off the elevator.

The two males walked down an empty hallway with a lush red carpet to the door at the very end of the hallway. Haku entered a pin into the security lock and the door swung open. It was vast in size and the opposite wall to the door was all glass. It allowed an unobstructed view to the club down below. The music didn't penetrate into the room and Sasuke felt a sense of relief in the silence.

"Make yourself at home." Haku said kindly before moving off to an immensely large man.

Sasuke casually observed the room. There were a lot more people than the last round of fights but he figured it made sense as it was the finals. There were around fifteen people but Sasuke didn't dare stare long enough in case he caught someone's attention. His obsidian eyes lingered a second too long on a tall man. The man was so pale that the light seemed to reflect off his skin, his hair was black and hung long down his back. The thing that caught Sasuke's attention was the almost snake like eyes. The man looked up, sensing the stare. Sasuke looked away in disgust as the man ran a long tongue over his lips.

"I wouldn't get caught staring at Orochimaru if I was you." A blue haired woman said flatly as she came to stand next to Sasuke. "You're Itachi's little brother aren't you?"

"Maybe I should just tattoo 'Itachi's brother' to my head so people will stop asking." Sasuke snapped irritably with little care of respect.

"Itachi is much better mannered than you. Keep hanging around in places like this and you'll lose your tongue." She warned, her amber eyes cold.

"Tch." Sasuke sniffed but wisely didn't talk back. "Sasuke." He offered his hand out.

"Konan." Konan took the offered hand and squeezed tightly. Sasuke had a feeling she could have broken his hand if she wanted to. "As a warning Sasuke, don't take anything offered to you. No matter how small. People around here never give anything without wanting something in return."

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke then added more politely, "though I understand, thank you."

"Itachi is a good person. Even when he tries not to be. Everything he does is for you and I'd hate to see you be dragged into this world after all Itachi's done to keep you away." Konan stared into Sasuke's eyes. She remained expressionless and Sasuke felt uncomfortable. "Watch yourself, Sasuke." Konan then moved off to join two males.

The unnerving feeling of been caught doing something he shouldn't be was now nagging at Sasuke. It irritated him to no end. It would be Itachi's fault if he ended up serving some underworld boss. Itachi was apparently more involved in this life than Sasuke ever thought. Things like that ran in the family. Sasuke crossed his arms grumpily and moved to the glass wall. His timing seemed to be impeccable. The finals were about to begin.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu checked his wrist, expecting it to magically hold the time. There was nothing but a white scar. Suigetsu squinted at it, almost surprised. Once, he could recall every single story behind each of his scars. Now the scars were becoming too numerous and his memory wasn't holding up. The drugs he put through his system and the nights he tried to repress had made his memory into a sieve. He touched the scar, it was hardly raised and snaked over the bone between his wrist and hand. Suigetsu once knew all the names for individual bones, not because he wanted to be a doctor but because it was always helpful to know which bone to break on someone's body. Pisiform bone, Suigetsu smiled slightly as his memory coughed up the small amount of information.<p>

As for the scar, Suigetsu was still at a loss. It wasn't recent. There was no pink tinge to it. Suigetsu stared at it intently, almost hoping it would reveal its history. He wondered how he even discovered the scar in the first place, why he had never noticed it before. Suigetsu swore and dropped his arm, the time. He wanted to know the time. Suigetsu then laughed, a hint of insanity laced through it. Suigetsu pulled out his phone and the screen showed him it was 10.00 PM. Suigetsu stood up and brushed the dirt of his shorts. He looked down at the state of his shorts and wondered why he even bothered.

There was still a line at the door of Amaterasu but Suigetsu bypassed it without issues. The sound of Anko's demanding voice reached his ears but Suigetsu could tell she was just riling up the crowd. With no real haste, Suigetsu sauntered over the temporary ring which the fights would take place in. He hadn't bothered to stretch or prepare in any way but he was on a long come down from his previous night. None of this mattered, Suigetsu didn't know really even know why he was here. Suigetsu joined the line of finalists. They were all in the ring which had been created by a sheer mass of spectators. Anko was standing in front of them and the crowd was cheering her on. Suigetsu didn't take anything in. He found himself standing next to a Hyuuga and mustered up the energy to smirk cruelly at the pale eyed man. Suigetsu continued to look at him even after the Hyuuga bared his teeth dangerously. Suigetsu just cocked his lip and revealed his sharp pointed teeth.

Silence had settled over the club as Anko finished her speech and waved to large screen. Silence had always disturbed Suigetsu more the noise. When everyone was silent it was uncomfortable, the air was tense. There was awkwardness as people grasped at something to say or tension as they waited for something to happen. Suigetsu shifted uncomfortably and looked up at the screen even if the words blurring across the screen made no sense to him. After what seemed like hours but was no longer than a minute, the words slowed before finally halted. Two names settled on the screen and the crowd erupted. Suigetsu breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden and ongoing noise.

The first fight would be Sabaku Gaara and Hyuuga Hoheto. Suigetsu joined the other finalists in blending into the crowd to watch the fight. It held little interest to Suigetsu tonight, though he did take sadistic pleasure in knowing the Hyuuga was about to get destroyed. Gaara was a small opponent, lithe and rarely ever reaching past the nose of his opposition. Yet, what he lacked in height and body mass, Gaara made up for in sheer blood lust. There were rumours the red head was a schizophrenic. Gaara was always talking to his dead mother and a demon called Shukaku.

Suigetsu watched as three more fights progressed. Gaara, as expected won against the Hyuuga. Uzumaki Naruto won again Darui but then lucked out as he got selected for the next fight and came up against Jūgo which was basically like fighting a murderous brick wall and not as pleasant. The next two names to stop on the screen were Ukon vs. Hōzuki Suigetsu.

For the first time that night, Suigetsu wondered if Sasuke was in the crowd. The urge to glance around tugged at him but Suigetsu ignored it and stepped into the ring. He watched as Ukon did the same. The twins were hardly a threat to him when separated. They relied on raw strength rather than strategy. Punch and kick something enough times it will eventually falter. Ukon was slightly more vicious than Sakon but it wasn't enough to make Suigetsu worry. If the twins fought together then he'd probably be fucked. The two psychopaths fought back to back, almost joined and they knew every single move that the other would pull. It was a sight to see them fighting someone.

Suigetsu felt like he'd been punched by an iron fist. Ukon darted away before he could even react. Apparently he'd missed Anko call out to begin. Suigetsu felt the rush of anger and wanted nothing more than to slice Ukon apart. He easily fell into a fighting stance and waited for Ukon to make another move. Usually Suigetsu would go after his opponent but in this case, it was easier to let Ukon come to him. It would wear Ukon out faster and save Suigetsu's energy. After all, Suigetsu planned to fight again this night. His earlier apprehension had disappeared now that he was in the ring.

Without fail, Ukon jumped forward. The silver haired teen attempted to land a flurry of kicks and punches. Suigetsu blocked or dodged most of them but a few landed. Each strike was like being hit a truck. Ukon may not have been large but his strength was incredible. Suigetsu outwardly showed no sign of pain but inside he was cringing. If luck was on his side, he wouldn't have to fight again for a few matches.

Ukon appeared to be getting flustered as Suigetsu still looked completely unfazed by the whole proceedings. It was simply bait though. Ukon became more aggressive with his attacks but less aware of Suigetsu. To the crowd it probably looked like Suigetsu was barely keeping up, only just been able to defend himself and not even able to fight back. Suigetsu however didn't get a shit about what he looked like. Amusing the spectators wasn't a part of his act, he wasn't going to pull fancy moves just to make them cheer.

Ukon had started to breathe heavier, his chest heaving as his lungs struggled to pull in air. Suigetsu waited, once again for Ukon to rush at him. It would all be over in seconds. Ukon's fist whistled past Suigetsu's ear as he shifted his head to dodge the attack. Suigetsu then pulled his own fist back and slammed it straight into Ukon's diaphragm. Ukon reeled back in shock before doubling over as his lungs couldn't find air. Suigetsu moved into action and rounded around Ukon and kicked him in the back of the knees. Ukon's knees gave out and he landed on the ground. Suigetsu wasted no time in squarely kicking Ukon in the middle of the back. Ukon tumbled face first onto the floor and Suigetsu jumped onto the collapsed male's back. Ukon struggled to get up but Suigetsu held him firmly. It didn't take long before Ukon tapped out and Suigetsu stood up, leaving Ukon panting on the floor.

The crowd cheered him on and congratulated him. Suigetsu smirked arrogantly and re-joined them on the sidelines. The adrenaline coursed through his body and dulled the pain from the hits Ukon landed. Suigetsu watched the fights progress. Gaara was eliminated by Sasori, however Suigetsu was impressed at how well Gaara held up against the Akatsuki member. Yūra somehow managed to take out Jūgo but Suigetsu was fairly certain it was because Jūgo had one of mood swings which put him a gentle, talks to animals mood. The only fighters left now were Akasuna no Sasori, Yūra, Utakata and himself.

Every eye was glued to the screen to watch who would be next. An excited murmur ran through the crowd and Suigetsu actually felt his heart skip a beat. Akasuna no Sasori vs. Hōzuki Suigetsu.

Memory's a funny thing. All of a sudden Suigetsu could remember the scar on his wrist. Two years ago he had tried to steal some money. He had thought he was invincible. The consequences weren't even considered. Suigetsu had been in one of the Akatsuki headquarters and happened across Sasori's bag and a large sum of money. It didn't take Sasori long to catch up with him. Suigetsu scaled a fence and sliced his wrist with a piece of wire sticking out. It wasn't something he even felt, there was only one image burnt in his mind. Right when he had reached the top of the fence, he glanced back to watch as Sasori pointed a gun at his face. The bullet narrowly missed as Suigetsu dropped off the fence onto the other side.

Suigetsu glanced over at his opponent and Sasori smirked, raising a thin red brow. It was as if Sasori was right there, reliving that memory with him. Retribution was a bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

Suigetsu never realised how the crowd of people formed an impenetrable wall. Only instead of keeping someone out, it was keeping him in. If he stumbled towards the wall, it only shifted before reforming. He'd never been claustrophobic, there were many times he'd spent hiding or trapped in confined spaces but he could imagine this was how it felt. To have everything pressing in on you but not able to escape. It was suffocating. Suigetsu could bet that most people with claustrophobia didn't have an unrelenting bastard stuck with them either.

There were moments when Suigetsu wondered why he didn't forfeit the fight. He wasn't going to win, that much was obvious. Suigetsu cared little of what people would have thought if he chose to quit before he even started. The only reason he decided to fight an impossible fight was for the sake of it. Nothing could get his adrenaline rushing like fighting with a demon.

The most stupid thing he could do was what he was doing at the exact moment. Suigetsu was allowing his mind to wander. Sasori was ruthless and allowed him no time to return attacks. At least, as far as Suigetsu could tell, Sasori wasn't fighting for revenge. It seemed the red head was too lazy to hold grudges. After all, Suigetsu did repay the stolen money. He knew Sasori wasn't in it for revenge because he was still alive.

Suigetsu couldn't help but think whether he could get a reward just for staying in a ring with Sasori for more than five minutes, it had to be record. Even if most of the time was spent dodging and trying to stay on opposite sides of the ring.

"Stop playing cat and mouse, Hōzuki. I'm growing impatient." Sasori growled out.

"Do you know why cats batter around the prey first?" Suigetsu asked, circling around Sasori. "To ensure the mouse doesn't bite it, because the bite of a mouse can kill the cat later on." He bared his sharp teeth and ducked to avoid a punch then hopped backwards to avoid the following kick.

"You're always full of fun facts." Sasori drawled sarcastically.

Sasori made sure Suigetsu couldn't reply as he began to attack relentlessly again. There wasn't a whole lot he could but avoid been hit by Sasori. His body was aching and he'd only managed to graze Sasori's arm with a badly aimed punch. There wasn't much chance of Sasori wearing out either. The man seemed to be immune to physical drain.

It didn't take long before he found himself in an iron like grip as Sasori held him still by the arms. Suigetsu knew Sasori's next move would be a knee into his gut but he struck first and head-butted Sasori. It was a dirty tactic and one that hurt Suigetsu too. It worked well enough though, Sasori's grip loosened and allowed Suigetsu to rip an arm free and punch Sasori straight in the face. Suigetsu grabbed Sasori's arm, the one still holding onto his own and jerked it downwards in a hope to rip it straight out of the socket. Sasori let his legs drop down to avoid his arm been dislocated.

Suigetsu released Sasori and jumped backwards as Sasori swept a leg out to try and knock him down. He smirked as Sasori spat out a mouthful of blood. The next time Sasori caught him again, he wasn't so lucky. It seemed Sasori had truly grown impatient with the whole fight. Sasori punched him in the kidney before striking him in the ribs. Suigetsu staggered as he felt one or more rib crack or possibly break. Sasori knocked him to the ground with pure force and sat on top of him. Sasori punched him in the face and smirked superiorly.

"How does it feel to be on the bottom?" Sasori asked softly before punching him again.

"Bitch, I'd just love you to dominate me." Suigetsu said with a sly grin and ground his hips upwards and into Sasori. The moment of shock allowed Suigetsu to roll Sasori off him and Suigetsu pounced onto Sasori and slammed his knee into Sasori's stomach then punched Sasori in the face. Suigetsu was quickly shoved off Sasori and found himself back under the now enraged red head.

"This ends now sweetheart." Sasori pushed his own hips into Suigetsu's with blunt force then wrapped his hands around Suigetsu's neck.

There was a moment, as Suigetsu felt the air in his lungs be restricted and as his head began to swim where he thought he could just let Sasori kill him right here and be done with everything. Some self-preservation and raw instinct made him tap the ground in a show of defeat. The hands loosened from his neck and the air rushed back into his lungs like a vacuum. The pressure on his chest was gone as Sasori stood up. Suigetsu wanted nothing more than just to lay on the ground for the rest of his life.

A hand reached down towards him and as Suigetsu forced himself to focus on the hand's owner, he found himself shocked to find it connected to Sasori. He placed his hand into Sasori's and felt himself be pulled up. Suigetsu's body screamed in protest and he stood bent over as his ribs burnt.

Sasori released Suigetsu and nodded at him before been swallowed into the cheering crowd. Suigetsu took it as a compliment. Normally Sasori just left his victims pummelled into the ground. Now that he was no longer a finalist, Suigetsu just wanted to go find somewhere to sleep and nurse his injuries. He had no intentions in staying behind and watching the conclusion to the fights. Sasori would be the winner. It would take a bullet to the head to bring that man down.

No one stopped Suigetsu as he made his way out of the club. He wasn't sure whether it out of respect, disgust of him losing or the fact that an injured animal is twice as deadly. Suigetsu honestly couldn't care, he was just grateful when he reached the streets and the fresh air swept over him.

It was like drinking a glass of chilled water on a sweltering day. Though, Suigetsu thought bitterly, nothing would dull the pain he was in now. The adrenaline rush had seeped away and left nothing but pain. His ribs left him breathless with every movement and a constant ache was radiating from his back, the strike against his kidney no doubt. Suigetsu wondered if he was bleeding internally, whether he'd be dead in a few days. If only he could be so lucky. He slid down a wall and dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

When had he started thinking of dying so frequently? It had never been an option before. He'd always fought for survival. Now though, he was reaching adulthood and his future was bleak. When he was a kid, even his earlier teenage years, it was almost an adventure. What would he do to score drugs today? Would he rob someone? Sleep with a rich man? It had never been draining before. Finding somewhere to sleep for the night was never stressful, just another part of life. Even trying to think of a place to go tonight made his heart jump nervously.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Kimimaro said with vindictiveness.

"Oh fuck off you piece of shit." Suigetsu muttered out, his voice was tired.

"Now you're the one who's criticised, the one who left with no victory, no pride. You're nothing, you always have been. And now, everyone else knows it." Kimimaro taunted.

"I lost one fight." Suigetsu finally looked up. Kimimaro was standing above him glowering down with a smug smirk. "Against Sasori. It's hardly going to be my downfall."

"I don't think that's all you've lost. You're falling Suigetsu, can you honestly tell me that you have something to live for? What's keeping you going, hm?"

Suigetsu felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold air or injuries. It was like Kimimaro just ripped out his deepest fear and hung it on a flag pole for everyone to see. Suigetsu didn't know whether the white haired teen was just trying to throw him off his game, or whether Kimimaro could actually tell that Suigetsu was doubting his life. Was he becoming that easy to read? It scared Suigetsu that he was losing that aspect of control. There was nothing he could say back.

"That's what I thought." Kimimaro bent down, crouching to come eye to eye with Suigetsu. 'I could end it all you know, right now." Kimimaro pulled up his dark jeans to reveal a weapon sheathed against his shin. A sharpened human bone. "At least this way it's by someone else's hand rather than your own. There's more dignity in that."

"Like I'd ever let you do the honour of taking my life." Suigetsu spat out, against his body's protest, Suigetsu stood up.

"Trust me, Suigetsu, there's no honour in your life." Kimimaro joined him standing up with an ease that Suigetsu couldn't find.

"Now now boys, I'd hate to see someone get hurt." Orochimaru seemed to appear from the shadows of the city. "Kimimaro, leave him be. Ahh, Suigetsu, was it?" Orochimaru asked with a feint interest.

"What the fuck do you want, snake?" Suigetsu was truly done with this whole night, it seemed to be getting worse. A sharp sting hit his cheek.

"Don't talk to Orochimaru Sama with such disrespect." Kimimaro growled out.

"Did you just…slap me?" Suigetsu asked with a snort. "Really?"

"Be lucky I don't snap your neck."

"Like you could."

"Stop it, both of you." Orochimaru snapped out, his voice was like a knife edge only more dangerous. "Suigetsu, it has come to my recent attention that you're rather talented. You may have lost your fight to Sasori, but there's few who could beat him. I'm impressed you even got a few hits in. I'm in need of a new member and from what I can tell, you have no other commitments."

"Not interested. I fight for only myself." Suigetsu coughed heavily and his lungs restricted causing him to gasp for breath.

"I have an excellent medic. I doubt you're going to recover otherwise." Orochimaru stepped closer to Suigetsu and examined him under a scrutinising gaze. "You strike me as the kind of person who needs something to do. Now the finals are over, what are you going to do? You will never be bored working for me, you'll have money, places to stay and all the drugs you could possibly want." Orochimaru's voice was low, almost a seductive whisper.

"I'd rather pull my teeth out." Suigetsu sneered. The offer may have been tempting but Suigetsu had seen what joining the gangs could do to people. He might have been a shit position currently, but it could get a whole lot worse.

"We'll see. Goodnight, Suigetsu." Orochimaru gave a grin of pure malice. "Come, Kimimaro."

Suigetsu watched as they walked away, slinking away in the shadows. Suigetsu had a sinking feeling that Orochimaru wouldn't be done with him until he said yes or he was dead. On the brighter side, it would make his life more interesting. Suigetsu lent against the wall and grinned. At least now he had something to focus on. Avoid Orochimaru whilst taunting the snake like man the best he could and, stay alive.

* * *

><p>The top two finalists squared off in the ring. Sasori and Utakata. Once Suigetsu had been eliminated the next fight was Yūra and Utakata. It was a fairly even match but it seemed Jūgo had caused Yūra earlier injuries and Utakata exploited them. All bets were on Sasori winning though. Utakata was already at a disadvantage by just finishing a match. The young man was looking worn. Even Sasuke could tell that from the VIP area. Utakata somewhat resembled him, with black hair and sweeping bangs. Sasori, on the other hand looked completely energised. A look of boredom graced his pale skin. Sasuke had no idea how the man could be so unfazed. Even though Suigetsu punched him the face, it hardly looked like he'd been marked.<p>

Sasuke fleetingly wondered if he should have gone after Suigetsu but the thought passed quickly. Suigetsu would be no doubt feeling vulnerable which would make the volatile teen extremely difficult to deal with. Sasuke just didn't want to burden himself with the aftermath. They had no connection other than the fact that they managed to piss each other off no end. There was a twinge of guilt as he thought about Suigetsu's original attempts to form some kind of bond with him. Sasuke supposed, if it wasn't for Suigetsu then he'd still be in the dark about a lot of things and still repressing any memories that hinted at the dark life his family apparently lead. He was still unsure whether he wanted to pursue the truth but the knowledge could provide him freedom. Some sort of sense of belonging even.

Tearing his mind away from such thought, Sasuke focused back in on the fight. Utakata was in bad shape and barely managing to escape from Sasori's endless strikes. The fight had everyone's full attention, even all the people in the VIP area were pressed up against the glass. Sasuke vaguely realised Orochimaru had disappeared which seemed strange to him as the fights was something the leader of Oto ran. Sasuke was quickly picking up on leaders, the territories and their different alliances and members. Haku was the Second in Command to Kiri which surprised him. Haku seemed like the most gentle person, Sasuke couldn't picture him hurting anyone.

"Ah, that's our boy." Yahiko, a tall man with multiply piercings and orange hair said.

Sasuke watched as Sasori bashed Utakata's head into the ground before standing up and wiping blood onto his shirt. It seemed Sasori had been extremely gentle towards Suigetsu. Utakata had to be dragged out of the ring. It seemed Sasori gave the younger man no chance to tap out. Sasuke gazed back to Yahiko, who he had learnt was a leader of Ame. It was the only organisation that was lead by three members. It turned out Konan was also a leader. The third leader was a sickly thin man with brown hair that mostly hid his face. Sasuke had heard his name, Nagato. He had yet to hear the man speak though.

"Deidara's going to be insufferable for the next few days." Konan looked at Nagato, almost accusing. "You know you should have let him fight. Now Sasori's going to brag and Deidara's going to whine."

"You know why I didn't let him fight. Hidan and Deidara are meant to be staying under the radar." Nagato whispered back hoarsely.

"Nagato, Konan, perhaps this conversation would be better held elsewhere." Yahiko snapped, glaring over at Sasuke.

The trio left after collecting what Sasuke assumed to be bet money. Sasuke considered what he had over heard. Deidara and Hidan were apparently not out of the Akatsuki and the gang life as he'd been lead to assume. Though he knew little about Hidan other than he was insane, he knew that both males hadn't been involved in the underworld for months now. Itachi seemed to think Deidara had left the life, trying to make a new one that didn't include illegal activities. Now though, it seemed to be a whole set up. Perhaps Itachi was a part of it or his brother was been tricked like everyone else. Maybe Itachi was the goal or just a convenient cover. Sasuke's mind was whirring with possible theories and instead of trying to shy away from it all, he wanted to dive deeper and discover the truth.

Sasuke looked around the room and was unsure what to do as people began to trickle out of the room. He didn't want to draw attention to himself by moving across the room and out the door but he couldn't very well stand at the glass wall for much longer either. Eventually he stilled his racing heart and with a purposeful air, walked past the remaining people and out the door. Only once he'd gotten off the elevator did he allow himself to relax. The music was blaring again and the previously stilled crowd were moving like ants. They moved with reasoning that made no sense to Sasuke but seemed to be completely natural to them. Sasuke had never felt like such an outsider. Even at school, Sasuke who strived to ignore everybody always found himself the centre of attention. People copied his ways and Sasuke always felt he had to hold up a certain persona and never allow it to crack. And now, nobody cared who he was, what he was doing. It was one of the most freeing things Sasuke had ever felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Been and being are my worst enemies. I will attempt to get them right though. A fairly short chapter. Might not be able to update for a few days now, I have long shifts at work and have to finish up moving house. Your reviews give me a reason to keep writing, thank you =)**

* * *

><p>It was never his intention to end up here. The human body and mind had a strange way to override the owner's wishes and do what would most likely ensure survival. Suigetsu was wounded, tired and emotionally unstable. He found that he wasn't capable of forming a coherent thought and his body was betraying him. The shaking had become more incessant over the last hour. Whether it was from exhaustion or lack of drugs, Suigetsu didn't know. The heaviness of his eye lids was impossible to control. They continually drooped closed before flying open in an attempt to stay awake.<p>

Suigetsu heaved a laboured sigh and flinched as his ribs gave a painful reminder of their injuries. He attempted to slow his breathing to lessen the pain then his violet eyes gazed around. Once again he wondered why he was here and whether it would really do any good. The inner city apartment seemed to mock him as he sat outside it. There were many times over the last hour that Suigetsu was going to get up and leave. Yet his body or perhaps his mind would not allow him to get up and walk away into more uncertainty.

"Are you stalking me now?" Sasuke asked coolly as he walked across the road to the apartment he shared with his older brother.

"I wouldn't waste my time on that. You're not even that pretty." Suigetsu smiled weakly up at Sasuke.

"I'm prettier than you. You're a mess Suigetsu."

Suigetsu chuckled which turned into a painful cough. "Yeah, fighting Sasori wasn't my greatest idea ever."

"You fared better than Utakata, Sasori bashed his head into the ground and knocked him out." Sasuke pulled out a key card and swiped it. The door opened with a soft click and he pushed it open before stepping inside. Sasuke didn't turn around but called out to Suigetsu. "Are you coming or are you just going to sit there like an idiot all night?"

Suigetsu stood up slowly to try and ease his body into moving again. He felt bitter towards his body. Now it let him stand up. Sasuke would think he was a pathetic bitch. Suigetsu wasn't an idiot however, there was no way he was going to turn down a place to stay the night. Not in this state. Like a lost puppy, Suigetsu followed Sasuke to the top floor and into the apartment.

"Sit down and wait there." Sasuke commanded before padding softly up the hallway.

"I'm not a…" Suigetsu trailed off as Sasuke disappeared. He sat on the leather couch in defeat.

Sasuke returned no more than a few minutes with Itachi in tow. Suigetsu nearly bolted out of the seat. He wasn't scared of Itachi but showing weakness in front of one person was bad enough let alone a somehow twisted affiliate of Akatsuki.

"You're lucky Sasori didn't kill you." Itachi said impassively. "Stand up and take your shirt off."

"Like hell I'm stripping for you." Suigetsu snapped defensively.

"Don't be difficult Hōzuki. I have no interest in your appearance." Itachi stared him down coldly.

After a few moments Suigetsu backed down and did as he was told. Pulling his shirt off was nearly impossible and much to his disgrace, Itachi had to step forward and help take it off. This was the first time he'd seen his chest tonight, he refused to look at it earlier. Almost as if looking at it would make the injuries so much more real. On the right side of his chest was an angry bruise. It spread down his body and further into the middle of his chest. It was a multitude of colours and still held a large amount of redness to it. There was a fair amount of swelling in the darkest part of the bruise.

Itachi stared at the bruise and then walked around Suigetsu before placing his hand over Suigetsu's chest. The black haired man ignored the wince of pain from Suigetsu and with no real gentle touch, examined the area. "You're safe from a punctured lung but I can't tell you anymore. You would need an X-ray. And yes, I know you're not going to go to a hospital. If Sasori pulled back on his punches then it's unlikely you have internal bleeding from the strike to your kidney."

"Gee, guess I'll have to thank him for that." Suigetsu muttered sarcastically.

"I'm going to wrap your ribs up. Try and limit your movements to help the healing. Don't get into fights or you probably will get a punctured lung." Itachi beckoned Suigetsu into the bathroom and tightly wound a bandage around his chest and up over his shoulder. Suigetsu attempted not to grimace in pain to save his pride.

"You have the touch of a bull elephant." Suigetsu stated after Itachi tied off the bandage.

"Be grateful I even bothered to help." Itachi replied bitterly before turning to Sasuke who was leaning against the bathroom door frame. "I am going back to bed. Don't wake me up again even if this idiot is dying." Itachi walked off, leaving them alone.

"Ass." Both Suigetsu and Sasuke mumbled at Itachi's retreating back. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Come on, you should probably rest." Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and back into the conjoined living room and kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

Suigetsu barely heard the question. Instead of following Sasuke, he stumbled upon Sasuke's room and grinned in triumph. Suigetsu kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers. He felt his body relax into the mattress. Suigetsu couldn't remember the last time he had been so comfortable, despite the aches emitting from his body.

"Get out." Sasuke said coldly, walking into the room.

"Get in." Suigetsu replied back coyly.

"I won't hesitate to pull you out." Sasuke threatened.

"I'd scream, and wake your bastard of a brother up." Suigetsu pushed himself deeper into the bed. After a pause, the bed dipped as Sasuke gave in. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Stay on that side of the bed. If you even touch me, I will punch you in the ribs." Sasuke said, his back to Suigetsu.

"Yeah yeah. Goodnight Sasuke." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered, instantly regretting it. He had never been in such a vulnerable state.

"Hn, go to sleep Suigetsu." Sasuke replied. Sasuke's voice wasn't bitter or cold though. It was almost reassuring.

Suigetsu allowed his eyes to drift shut. His body welcomed the darkness and almost instantly sleep over took his exhausted body and mind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with a startling warmth pressed to his side. His dark eyes fluttered open softly and his mind started to kick into gear. The warmth, as it turned out was a body. Sasuke was instantly awake. Suigetsu, at some point over the night had rolled over to Sasuke's side of the bed and pushed himself into Sasuke. The biggest urge Sasuke had right now was to punch Suigetsu in the ribs as he had threatened last night or possibly shove the younger male out of bed. Both options however would result in Suigetsu waking up which was the worse outcome Sasuke could think of.<p>

Instead, he slowly pulled himself up until he was leaning against the headboard to his bed. Sasuke looked down at Suigetsu and watched entranced as Suigetsu breathed in and out slowly. It surprised Sasuke how peaceful Suigetsu actually looked. He had never seen Suigetsu look relaxed and at ease. Normally Suigetsu had some sort of sneer, smirk or murderous expression. It was almost so opposite to Suigetsu's usual façade that Sasuke was amazed that they were the same person.

With a movement that Sasuke allowed no thought to, he gently brushed a strand of white blue hair off Suigetsu's face. He didn't retract his hand straight away and let it trail down Suigetsu's face. The sleeping teen crinkled his face but didn't awaken. Sasuke paused but didn't remove his hand. Then, out of complete curiosity, Sasuke touched the extended tooth that slipped over Suigetsu's lip. It was surprisingly sharp and Sasuke, not for the first time wondered how Suigetsu ate.

"Don't feed the fish." Suigetsu mumbled sleepily, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked with amusement.

"Shhh, you'll disturb them."

"Disturb who?" Sasuke watched as Suigetsu opened his eyes. It was like watching a butterfly open its wings for the first time. Sasuke didn't want to look away but he knew Suigetsu would gain coherency soon.

"Who? What?" Suigetsu questioned with confusion.

"Why shouldn't I feed the fish?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Because they'll bite your toes." Suigetsu gave him a genuine smile

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to wonder why you're playing with my hair, poking my tooth and why you haven't gone through with your threat." Suigetsu answered with a conniving smile.

Sasuke hesitated. Suigetsu had cornered him. It would seem hypocritical to punch Suigetsu for rolling into him when Sasuke himself was voluntarily touching Suigetsu. Bastard, Sasuke moodily glared down at Suigetsu. It was only then that Sasuke realised that Suigetsu was still curled into his side. Only now, the white haired male was using his chest as a pillow. "Get off me."

"Any chance of some pain killers?" Suigetsu asked instead. The teen ran a finger down Sasuke's chest flirtatiously.

"If it means you'll leave me alone." Sasuke replied coolly and flung himself out of bed. Sasuke ignored the moan of pain from Suigetsu and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as he reached the tap he blasted the cold water and doused his face with it. No matter how much he soaked himself, the freezing water would not rid the burning feeling down his chest. Suigetsu's touch lingered almost painfully. After a few minutes, he shut off the water and lent on the sink. He looked up into the mirror and found his obsidian eyes look back emptily. He shook his head to rid the water droplets and just to make the reflection was truly his. The reflection copied his actions and Sasuke sighed before pushing himself back up.

It didn't take much longer before Sasuke remembered he was meant to be finding Suigetsu pain killers. He wondered whether it was a bad idea to be giving a drug addict more drugs but the thought of Suigetsu whining was unbearable. By the time Sasuke located pain killers, removed only three from the pack and poured a glass of water, Suigetsu was asleep again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed the water and drugs on the bedside table for Suigetsu to find later.

Rather than stay in his room and be close to Suigetsu, Sasuke ventured out the living room. Itachi was at the dining table reading the newspaper with reading glasses. It never ceased to amuse Sasuke to see his perfect brother having the wear glasses. Whether out of spite or just light amusement Sasuke smirked at Itachi. "Morning, four eyes."

"Never gets old, Sasuke." Itachi looked up at Sasuke with a slight smile.

"Hn. Unlike you." Sasuke sat down at the table and stole Itachi's cup of coffee.

"Ah, you've grown a sense of humour overnight. Perhaps Suigetsu is rubbing off on you." Itachi got up to get another coffee.

"For such an overbearing bastard, I'm surprised you let him in the house." Sasuke stated but it held a silent question.

"Suigetsu has done a lot of bad things. But he doesn't know any better. Maybe you two spending time together will do well for both of you." Itachi reasoned with a slight shrug.

Before Sasuke had a chance to reply, the door burst open and Deidara all but bounced into the room. "Good morning yeah!"

"Ugh." Sasuke grunted.

"Deidara, is it necessary to be so loud?" Itachi asked with subtle annoyance.

"You're so grumpy in the mornings yeah." Deidara huffed and chastely kissed Itachi.

Sasuke watched their interaction discretely. For the first time, he could see the lies in both of their eyes. Itachi was constantly showing signs of annoyance towards Deidara. The blonde was no better, he almost looked bitter at been around Itachi. Sasuke had no idea how he missed the restraint and loathing in their eyes when they kissed or intimately touched. Yet, he'd never paid attention to Itachi's relationship with Deidara. He never doubted it, was never disturbed by it. Was this another lie? Is that why it seemed Deidara and Sasori were together? Because they actually were. And Itachi and Deidara's relationship was another set up. But why? That meant Itachi wasn't the goal, as Sasuke had thought for one of his theories the night before. Itachi was definitely a part of it, but what it was, Sasuke didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry about the very long break. I spent a year without proper access to the internet and then my laptop died so I lost all of my drafts. I finally have both back and am going to try and continue the best I can between looking for work.**

* * *

><p>Three days could seem like an eternity. No matter how much Suigetsu tried to keep himself distracted by harassing Sasuke, pissing off Itachi and examining everything in the apartment. The feeling of a constant craving would not leave him. Three days had never dragged out for so long, never caused him so much pain. Even his healing injuries seemed minuscule compared to the burning running through his body. Suigetsu groaned and curled himself tightly into a ball.<p>

Both Sasuke and Itachi had left earlier. Sasuke, to go to training with Kisame. Itachi left with Deidara only ten minutes ago. Suigetsu unrolled himself and removed himself off Sasuke's bed. Despite the inevitable fight for the last few nights, Sasuke had always ended up conceding and allowing Suigetsu to sleep in the bed with him. Suigetsu had never woken up and felt safe before. Even though Sasuke constantly picked fights with him, everything was washed away as they fell asleep. It was like a safe haven where nothing could hurt him. Suigetsu felt another stab of pain, it was coming directly from his heart. It took him a moment to realise it was emotional not physical.

Suigetsu didn't want to lose this sense of security. Once he walked out and found what was making his body scream with need then there would be no coming back. Suigetsu would lose himself in a different reality, one that didn't include Sasuke. Even though, at times he thought he may actually viscerally hate Sasuke, there was something that made him feel more connected to Sasuke than anyone else. There was little in his life that really tore him between two decisions. Another wave of nausea rushed over him and Suigetsu was at the door. Sasuke was just a want, this was a need.

The day had blurred into night without any realisation from Suigetsu. His mind was set towards only his goal. There was only one thing getting in his way to finally satisfying his body's need. Money. Suigetsu didn't think he'd be able to rob someone in his state. He was still wounded from the fight with Sasori and the craving was distracting him. Suigetsu knew that he'd most likely screw up and get himself caught. He fidgeted uneasily as he tried to figure out the best solution. His legs started walking towards Chuuko, a street in the down town area of the city. By the time his mind caught up with his body, he was too desperate to care. Chuuko was the best place for males to find company for the night. It was also the best place for desperate people to make quick money.

Rather than presenting himself like a whore, as most of the women did, Suigetsu wandered into an alley off the street. The women were lined up and down the street, wearing very little in clothing. All the shops were strip clubs, illegally run brothels or topless bars. It had the highest recordings of rape anywhere in the city. Suigetsu knew the alley was dangerous but he cared little, his reputation should keep him safe. There was little point standing on the streets, men would never openly come up to him. It was well known however, that it was perfectly acceptable to find male company in an alley. That way it was only the dirty little secret between the two of them. Neither would want to brag about the meeting.

Suigetsu heard someone cough further up the alley and knew he wasn't the only male hoping to score quick cash. Suigetsu absent-mindedly wondered if he knew them but couldn't bring himself to investigate. Half an hour later and Suigetsu was literally beginning to claw at his skin. He felt like he couldn't survive the night if he didn't fulfil his body's wishes. Finally headlights hit Suigetsu's eyes. They blinded him temporarily but he heed it no attention. A car carefully drove up the narrow alley and Suigetsu pushed himself off the wall. The car rolled to a stop next to him.

"Are you…" A man trailed off, looking at Suigetsu through the open window.

"Your dream come true? You bet." Suigetsu flashed a grin. The man wasn't ugly, at least.

"Come on then." The man wound up his window quickly as if to shield from any possible curious eyes.

Suigetsu got into the car and looked at his source of money. The man would have been around thirty five. Dark brown hair was neatly cropped and there were few wrinkles across his face. Suigetsu took in the suit and wedding ring. Most likely known he was gay his whole life but was forced into marriage and denial by a controlling father. Suigetsu couldn't help but feel gratitude to his freedom.

"So, what's your name?" Suigetsu asked causally as he inspected his nails.

"Uh…Yamato."

"Suigetsu. But you can call me whatever you want." Suigetsu gave a sly wink.

"Look… I haven't done this before." Yamato said hesitantly as he glanced over at Suigetsu.

"Ahh, no worries. I have enough experience for the both of us. Just drive to Kiri Park and park down near the river. It's secluded." Suigetsu then fell silent and watched as the lights steamed past him. He wondered what Yamato, though obviously a fake name, thought about him. A young man, not even out of his teens sleeping with random men just for money. Suigetsu felt tired again, his life really wasn't changing. Maybe he should have never left Sasuke's. Perhaps that was his way out.

"We're here." Yamato broke him out of his reprieve.

"Cash up front." Suigetsu said, he hadn't even realised they had reached the park.

"Oh, of course." Yamato stammered and reached for his wallet. "Um, how much?"

Suigetsu resisted the urge to sigh. At least Yamato wasn't disputing the cash up front policy. Far too many times, Suigetsu had found himself fucked then thrown out of the car. "Depends, what exactly are your expectations of tonight?"

"I…I haven't done this before." Yamato repeated an earlier comment.

"Right, you've said that already. So we will go with a bit of everything, give you a taste." Suigetsu leant forward and whispered into Yamato's ear. "But once you've had me, you'll want more than just a taste." Suigetsu trailed his hand up over Yamato's leg and smirked, the man was already hard. "200 for a life changing experience."

What seemed like a life time later, Suigetsu watched the headlights disappear into the distance. Once the lights blinked out of existence, he dropped to his knees and his stomach rebelled on him. The meagre contents wrenched their way upwards and spilt onto the ground. He finished vomiting and leant back on his heels. After a moment, once his stomach had settled down, he stood back up and slowly made his way up to a door. Yamato even had the decency to drop Suigetsu off here. Suigetsu ignored the pain radiating from his lower half. His ribs hadn't enjoyed the experience either.

The sound of his knuckles hitting the door echoed around his head. Suigetsu had to resist the urge to lean against the door. The poorly kept door swung open to reveal a towering man. Most of the man's body was covered in clothes and even his face was masked.

"What do you want?" The man asked in a gravely tone.

"Kakuzu. Let me in." Suigetsu then pulled out the money. Kakuzu was in charge of all funds for the Akatsuki. Suigetsu knew that under the mask and heavily layered clothes, that Kakuzu was littered with scars. The man wouldn't let anyone past his door if they had less than a hundred dollars.

Kakuzu grunted in acceptance and pulled Suigetsu through the door before slamming it shut again. Suigetsu fell onto an aging couch and listened as Kakuzu relocked the door with a key and deadbolts. Being the debt collector of Akatsuki earnt the man a lot of enemies. Suigetsu dropped all of the money onto the coffee table. He didn't want any left over.

"What are you after then?" Kakuzu asked after picking the money up and counting it carefully.

"Something now, something for later." Suigetsu said with a non-committal shrug. Now that he was actually here, his urges had died down. Suigetsu wasn't sure whether it was because he knew that the wait would be over soon or if he actually didn't want the drugs anymore. The thought briefly crossed his mind of getting up and leaving again.

"Here." Kakuzu placed a syringe into Suigetsu's hand. "It's ready to go."

The thought was flushed out of Suigetsu's head as he clutched the syringe. It was heroin. Kakuzu didn't use most of the drugs he sold. Only heroin and on occasion, cocaine. If it was ready to go that meant Kakuzu had just prepared it with intentions of personal use. Suigetsu gave Kakuzu a pointed look. "It won't take me long to ready another one for myself. I don't want the responsibility of picking you up when you drop from withdrawals."

"Who said anything about withdrawals?" Suigetsu sneered out, feeling defensive and somewhat ashamed of the state he was in.

"Please, you're no better than the rest the drug addicted scum that come crawling to my door and begging for just a little, only a little. And then a little more. Pathetic." Kakuzu looked up from preparing a syringe. "Oh don't look at me like that Hōzuki. You don't think I know everything that goes on? Itachi informed us all his little brother brought home a beaten mongrel."

"Mongrel? Maybe. But I wasn't beaten, just…knocked around a bit." Suigetsu shrugged with a careless grin. He hadn't taken real offence to the last part of Kakuzus' sentence. Admittedly the first part made him grit his teeth in anger. He wasn't sure if it was anger at himself or Kakuzu for having the audacity to say such things.

Suigetsu wasted no more time in tying a tourniquet around his arm before finding a suitable vein. It wasn't too difficult as Suigetsu rarely injected his drugs. With ease Suigetsu pushed the heroin into his blood stream and dropped to the couch as the instant bliss rushed over him. All thoughts of the last few days floated away out of reach and Suigetsu felt himself relax deeply into the couch.

It was a surreal feeling and Suigetsu couldn't think of why he had almost hesitated on taking it. He didn't think upon on it for long as it was difficult to grasp any thought for long. It was freeing in a way, to no longer have to worry about anything. Even if it was just for the time the high lasted. Suigetsu's surroundings were almost a distant reality. He was vaguely aware that Kakuzu had settled himself on the couch next to him but it seemed so far away that it had no impact on him.

Time passed slowly, or perhaps quickly. Suigetsu didn't need to be aware of time, it was just another restriction that people allowed themselves to be pulled into. After what both felt like the blink of an eye and endless hours, Suigetsu felt everything slowly come back into focus. He took a deep breath and forced his body to move upright. Everything blurred but it was nothing that he wasn't used to after years of various drug use. Suigetsu rested his head into hands, elbows perched onto his bony knees. It allowed the dizziness to pass quicker and before too long he was able to fully sit up.

Kakuzu was either asleep or in a heroin high state. Probably both. Suigetsu was about to jab the miser in the ribs despite the repercussions. Never jab a sleeping lion, or something like that. Suigetsu wasn't able to form the proper wording in his mind. It was something that he continued to think on it until he forget why he was trying to think of it in the first place.

"On the table." Kakuzu grunted without opening his eyes.

Suigetsu startled out of his confused state and then finally remembered how his train of thought had come to lions. On the table was a clear bag filled with small pills. More than what he had the money for. If his thoughts were clear then he probably would have hesitated, waiting for the catch. Instead he snatched the bag and shoved it deep into the recesses of his pocket. "Thanks. See ya later." Suigetsu waved even though it was pointless as Kakuzu still had his eyes closed. It seemed like the polite thing to do, or maybe-

"I have no doubt." Kakuzu replied, cutting in Suigetsu's running thoughts.

Once he was outside, Suigetsu tried to take in everything but found himself overwhelmed. Instead he just focused on walking. The sun had slowly started its ascent into the sky and Suigetsu felt disorientated by the starting day. He had thought it would still be dark. Out of habit he started to walk to Deidara and Hidan's before remembering he was no longer allowed there unless he started giving them money. His hand reached into his pocket before realising he'd spent all the money he'd earnt last night. Or was it still the same day? Suigetsu reassuringly put his hand into his other pocket and grasped at the bag, it was still there. It didn't matter whether he had a roof to sleep under. He could float through the day with no concerns.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed and Suigetsu found himself lost in a drug fuelled haze. He couldn't recall a time when he had ever sunk so low, then again he couldn't recall what happened five minutes ago. He was running on basic survival instincts and even those were debatable. It all started when he left Sasuke's apartment and sought out Kakuzu. Those extra free pills, the ones that he should have thought more upon. It was more than just ecstasy but what it was, he didn't know. It was addictive to say the least, more so than anything he'd taken before. It was now a constant craving, he was only focused on how to get more.

Last week, or maybe only a few days ago Suigetsu had run into Sasuke. It was purely accidental as Suigetsu had little interest in seeing the Uchiha in his current state. Suigetsu scrunched his face in annoyance. He couldn't remember where he was a few minutes ago or a time on anything but he couldn't get the meeting out of his head.

_The day was relative nice, a light breeze and mild temperature. Suigetsu was trying to blend into the crowd, most people had finished work and the streets were packed. It wasn't the richest area in the city allowing his appearance to go less unnoticed. He knew he looked like shit, worse even. Suigetsu just couldn't bring himself to care. There was only one thing he needed to concentrate on. A man in casual attire was walking towards him, close enough to rub shoulders. Suigetsu spied a wallet in the front pocket of the jeans. Suigetsu kept his head up and eyes front. The best way to pull this off was don't look dodgy. Staring at the ground and trying to hide was more alerting than staring straight ahead. It makes people think 'what are they hiding?' _

_Suigetsu wasn't a novice to such things. Even so, his heart was racing . It had been a long time since he resorted to childish but risky methods to get money. At the last second, Suigetsu stepped only slightly to the left and collided with the man. It was only their arms but it was enough of a jolt to allow nimble fingers to remove the wallet without notice. Suigetsu had it slipped into his own pocket at the same time he offered an apology to the man. It was nothing long, no need to draw to much attention to himself or create a memory. Suigetsu crossed the street blended back into the countless people. It was the third wallet he had lifted and he had also got himself a phone. _

_The thief stalked through the people selecting his next target. Each person was taken in before being swiftly ignored and passed by. There were a lot of people who had everything safely tucked away and weren't a possible option. Suigetsu wanted to avoid getting caught. Whilst he was fairly certain he could get away despite the crowds, it was a risk he wasn't willing to take. There was every possible the exertion of energy would lead him to passing out. A woman with a messenger bag was coming up. Something was sticking out and it piqued Suigetsu's interest. As she got closer he dismissed her and kept going. Suigetsu was getting frustrated, the crowd was thinning quickly and he'd have to move on. Just as he was about to give up he finally spotted the perfect target. _

_The man was walking in the same direction allowing for no facial recognition which was ideal. Even better was the wallet in the back pocket. It would be a perfect last lift. Suigetsu began to close the distance. He took in little of the man's appearance other than of average height and black hair. It mattered little to him what his next victim looked like. Suigetsu hurried his pace as the target was distancing himself from crowds when possible. Finally the opportune moment appeared and Suigetsu quickly stepped forward, allowing his hand to brush across the back of the man and grasp the wallet. The group of people passed leaving Suigetsu with mere milliseconds to pull it off without cover. The wallet was out and he was secreting it away into the front pocket of his purple hoodie. Now all that was left was to casually pass the man and be on his merry way for the day. It was all going to plan and Suigetsu walked past the man with the stolen wallet secured in his pocket. _

_Without glancing at the man he just robbed Suigetsu kept walking with a smile of success. A vice like grip wrapped around his arm and the surprised thief suddenly found himself pushed up against a brick wall with an irate victim glaring at him. _

'_Suigetsu." Sasuke stated coolly. "Why am I not surprised?"_

"_Ah… Hey Sasuke, long time no see." Suigetsu grinned guiltily. "I think you dropped your wallet, here I picked it up for you." Suigetsu handed back the wallet with his free arm._

"_So kind of you." Sasuke replied dryly before loosening his grip on Suigetsu's arm. "You look fucking shit."_

"_I've heard that before." Suigetsu shrugged the comment off with ease._

"_I mean it, you look like you haven't slept or eaten for weeks." Sasuke let a slight frown cross his usually impassive face. "What the hell did you get yourself hooked on?"_

"_Mind your own business." Suigetsu snarled back, instantly enraged. "I've never been addicted. I choose to take whatever the hell I want because it's better than fucking reality."_

"_Right. You're not addicted. You've just scratched your arms to shit because you wanted to. You just look like death because you thought it would be a good new look. Well it's not."_

_Suigetsu looked down at his arms in surprise. The arm Sasuke had grabbed had forced his sleeve up his arm and revealed an arm full of fingernail scratches. Suigetsu took in his fingernails, they were broken and bloody. When did that even happen? He was so baffled by it that Sasuke's biting comment went straight over his head and he didn't even have a malicious comeback._

"_I…Must have got caught in a bush or a fence…Or something…" Suigetsu muttered uncertainly, trying to convince himself more than Sasuke. He felt a sudden rush of weariness , the headache he'd been ignoring was suddenly a pounding force and just to top it off his body started to shake with need. This was the last thing he wanted Sasuke to see and judge him on._

"_That's bullshit and you know it Sui." Sasuke said quietly, almost with concern. _

_It made Suigetsu go on edge, Sasuke was measuring him up. Seeing how weak he was. It wouldn't be long before the conniving Uchiha would try and fight him or use him for something. "Don't assume you know anything." Suigetsu growled, showing his teeth as a menacing threat._

"_I know we aren't friends, but even I know this isn't normal for you. Come back with me and get yourself cleaned up." Sasuke offered genuinely._

_Suigetsu however didn't hear that. That was the last straw. Sasuke wouldn't take advantage of him, wouldn't use him. "Get your fucking hand off me _right_ now Uchiha." Suigetsu pulled his arm viciously out of the light grip Sasuke still had on his arm. "Don't ever come near me again. I don't need your 'help' or anything else you want or-"Suigetsu paused, the words just drifted away from him and his body gave a large shake making him bend over slightly. "Just stay the hell away from me." _

A loud noise startled Suigetsu into taking in his surroundings. Someone had slammed on their car breaks and now hit their horn. Suigetsu quickly hurried off the road and felt his heart racing. It wasn't because of the adrenaline rush of almost being road kill but the drugs. Always the drugs. If he hadn't of been going into withdrawals when he ran into Sasuke he wouldn't have been so paranoid about the whole situation. Suigetsu had realised later that it was probably a genuine offer from Sasuke. He wouldn't apologise or ask for help. It was beneath him. Suigetsu didn't care that he pretty much ended their non-existent friendship. Sasuke should have known better than to ever associate with him.

Forcing his mind away from Sasuke he checked his pocket for more pills and his heart skipped a beat. There was nothing in there. He didn't know whether he'd taken them or lost them. He searched his filthy and ripped clothes for money. There was a scrunched up twenty dollar note in his back jean pocket. Suigetsu wondered how that had escaped his notice for so long. It wouldn't get him much, one pill if he pleaded to Kakuzu. Probably nothing if he pleaded to Kakuzu, the heartless bastard.

Suigetsu held onto the note as if it was his life line. It would be difficult for him to get any more money. Prostitution was currently not an option given his appearance. No one in their right minds would pick him. The last few weeks and left him unwashed and skeletal. His mind was so scattered that he doubted robbing or stealing was an option. There were so little options given to him. Suigetsu settled on going to Kakuzu, maybe he could owe the miser money.

It wasn't long before he made it to Kakuzu's house. Suigetsu rarely strayed too far away from it these days. The shaking male knocked on the door impatiently. It felt like hours before the door was finally opened just a crack.

"Back again." Kakuzu stated with little surprise and a hidden dark look. "I'm surprised you've still got the cash."

"I have twenty…" Suigetsu muttered uncertainly. Kakuzu had strict rules about a minimum of $100, anything less was a waste of his time.

"Don't waste my time. Come back when you have more." Kakuzu snapped and slammed the door shut.

Suigetsu felt despair as the door closed. He couldn't let it go, he needed something _now_. Suigetsu knocked again.

"I will shoot you in the face." Kakuzu threatened this time as he re-opened the door.

"There has to be something I can do." Suigetsu all but pleaded. The door shut again and Suigetsu held back a whimper. Then, to his surprise the sound of the chain locks being taken off reached his ears. It was possibly the best thing he'd ever heard.

"Come on then," Kakuzu opened the door wide enough to allow Suigetsu entry. "I've got a few things that need doing and I really can't be fucked right now. Normally Hidan would do it for me but unfortunately that's still not an option."

It was right then that everything made perfect sense. After weeks of minimal thought process, things were crystal clear now and Suigetsu didn't like it one bit. The extra pills hadn't been a kind gesture. It was all planned, to lead to this exact moment. The Akatsuki were sick of him not having an alliance and doing whatever he wanted. They had offered numerous occasions for him to join them and as with every offer he'd received, he politely told them to shove it up their asses. It seemed, the Three were sick of offering. They were playing dirty now. Suigetsu should have expected it but he had been so busy avoiding Orochimaru and his advances and using drugs so heavily that Suigetsu missed the whole thing until it was too late. Which he guessed was the whole idea, it wouldn't surprise him if the leaders of Ame even knew that Orochimaru was trying to recruit him. It would explain why they pushed it further unlike in the past.

"You fucking bastards." Suigetsu growled out and instantly whipped out his knife.

"Uh uh." Kakuzu reprimanded him like a naughty child. "Put that away, we both know you can't touch me. Especially in your state." Kakuzu chuckled cruelly. "I've got to say Suigetsu, you took a long time to clue on. That's unlike you, then again… You've been lowering your standards on life quite rapidly, not that they were ever high to begin with."

"Do I even have a choice?" Suigetsu asked with defeat, lowering his knife to rest it against his side. It gave him comfort to hold it, like a child's blanket.

"You can leave, and by leave I don't just mean the house. I mean Ame. We've allowed you years of freedom to do as you wish in Ame and enough is enough. I doubt anyone else would be so lenient if you show up in their district and don't commit."

"I hate you all." Suigetsu growled softly and finally sheathed his knife. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing too hard to begin with. Just collect some money from people. Like I said, Hidan would do it but Deidara and him are still laying low since their last incident. They pissed a lot of people off and we're still smoothing it out. Fucking idiots. It's taken months. They're lucky one of the Leaders didn't take their heads." Kakuzu spat with annoyance. Yet it almost held a fondness, if that was even possible.

"You'd miss Hidan if he was dead." Suigetsu teased, he was still beyond pissed off but it would do no good to continue to snarl at Kakuzu. He would find his own way of revenge later.

"Doubtful," Kakuzu sneered. "Stay here, and don't touch anything." Kakuzu disappeared down the hallway.

"I'll touch shit if I want to." Suigetsu muttered irritably but followed instructions.

Kakuzu returned quickly with a wad of envelopes. "These are the people who have outstanding debts. We allow a month to repay debt. After the first week of it being overdue, we send a…gentle reminder. Second week we might be a little less polite. The third week, we send Hidan. Well, now you. As Hidan has been out of action for four fucking months, there will be a lot to get through."

"Why have you not dealt with it? You hate people owing money." Suigetsu took the envelopes with little enthusiasm.

"Like I said, I can't be fucked. I have enough of my own shit to deal with without taking on double jobs. Now, each envelope holds the name or business that owes money. How much they owe, how much they've repaid and how long they have had to repay it. Once you've collected the money, mark it on the paper inside the envelope and place the money inside and return it to me."

"Easy enough. Anything else?" Suigetsu flipped through the envelopes, counting.

"Now there's the matter of interest. The more the debt is outstanding, the higher it is. This is up to you to decide the matter of interest but we like to make it clear that we do not appreciate outstanding debts and would like it not to happen again. Repeat offenders have the highest amount of interest." Kakuzu explained casually.

"The matter of interest. So, it doesn't have to be cash." Suigetsu asked with a sadistic grin.

"As I said, it is up to you. Now your payment for these jobs is what you make off the interest so I suggest you aim for cash or something valuable instead of breaking bones or cutting someone's face up."

Suigetsu laughed, "I guess that's a good enough incentive to keep the bodily harm down. Bet that worked real well for Hidan."

"Yes well, Hidan is fucked in the head and never chose the option of money. Hopefully you'll be better for the job. Now, most people don't take much persuasion but there will be those who have protection or are in hiding." Kakuzu then picked up a brown paper bag off the table. "This is your…Welcome package."

"Aw how caring of you." Suigetsu sneered and snatched it from Kakuzu with his free hand.

"The drugs in there, take the ones in the white bag first. It's a lower dosage to wean you off the methamphetamines. Then start on the blue bag which is your normal shit."

"You drugged me with fucking meth?! You fucking asshole!" Suigetsu wanted nothing more than to rip out Kakuzu's throat, he wouldn't even use his knife.

"Now now Suigetsu, we were just getting along so well. You're the one who took the drugs. Surely you knew at some level there wasn't something right with it. The addictiveness? The symptoms?" Kakuzu stepped forward which forced Suigetsu to step back. "I suggest you leave now, I'll give you three weeks to collect the debts. After all, you'll be dealing with some wonderful withdrawals soon enough. Go." Kakuzu left no room for argument.

Suigetsu left with a word but made sure he slammed the door as hard as possible. He wanted it to break but he didn't doubt Kakuzu had it reinforced with something. Suigetsu had never felt so angry in his life. The next person to piss him off was going to get their face broken. The shock had sobered him up but it was fading and he felt the tug of withdrawals already. He wanted to go back and kill Kakuzu yet, he knew the blame was on him. If Suigetsu hadn't left Sasuke's for drugs, if he hadn't taken those free pills, if only he had been stronger...

Finding an alley was easy in this area and Suigetsu quickly ducked into the closest one. He felt waves of nausea and allowed his stomach to empty, there was little in there and it wasn't long before he felt the burn of acidic bile. He pulled out his water bottle from the bag that he now always carried with him due to his housing situation, or lack thereof. Suigetsu swished around the warm water before spitting it out and moving further up the alley. He slide down onto the ground with little care of the filth. It was probably cleaner than his clothes these days. Suigetsu was still clutching the brown bag and envelopes, now both in the same hand. The knuckles on his hand were white from the death grip and they were horribly prominent.

Without real interest for the contents except the drugs, Suigetsu opened the bag. His eyes widened slightly. A silver handgun was the first item to catch his eyes. It wasn't as if he'd never used a gun before but he'd never owned one. It was a dangerous thing, situations tended to escalate far quicker when guns were brought into it. He wouldn't throw it out though, with his new found and unwanted position, he had a feeling it would become his new best friend. There was a wad of cash with a note about buying new clothes and using it food. The last thing, the thing he was looking for was the drugs. Two bags full. There would be at least a month worth in there. Suigetsu's eyes widened even further, he wasn't expecting that much. Then again, it was a good compensation for being tricked into an addiction of meth and forced into working for the Akatsuki.

There was little time wasted as Suigetsu gulped down two pills from the white bag. Suigetsu tried to take in all that had happened. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working for the Akatsuki. After all, he had something to occupy his time with. It would involve threatening people, hurting people and no doubt some very dangerous situations. And he was going to make money out of. This was enough to let a lopsided grin fall onto his face. Once he had weaned himself off the meth and brought his fighting skills, strength and cunning back to his old levels, then all his energy would be focused into one thing. Revenge. There was a bright side to every shit thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Breathing in deeply until it seemed impossible to hold any more air and then finally exhaling in a slow manner, Sasuke let his eyes drift open. Kisame Sensei had him meditating to try and relax him. As far as Sasuke was concerned, it was bullshit. A better relaxation technique would be to let out all his pent up energy in a flurry of kick and punches. He'd just come from having Suigetsu accidentally target him for pick pocketing and a rather disconcerting conversation with the savage teen.

"You're not even trying." Kisame said bluntly, looking up from his own meditation.

"Because it doesn't work." Sasuke snapped back irritability.

"It does if you let your mind still. You need to let everything go." Kisame chuckled on seeing Sasuke's disapproving face. "Come on then, tell me what's pissing you off and then we'll spar."

"Suigetsu.' Sasuke muttered, stretching his legs out from their crossed position.

"Yeah he does that. Look, Sasuke you shouldn't get involved with him. I raised that kid from when he was eight. Even then he was difficult, he strikes out at everything because of the position he was put in. The foster care, being taken away from his brother. The last home he was in was rough and despite his young age, figured he'd do better on the streets. He'd watch families and people who were better off and rather than trying to improve his situation, he grew bitter towards them, blamed them." Kisame seemed almost sad explaining Suigetsu's history.

"I figured that much. It's not like we even get along that much but I think he's in trouble." Sasuke said quietly. He didn't want to care yet Suigetsu was an enigma in his life and felt compelled to offer help.

"He's set on not needing help. Offering it and forcing it on him will just push him further off the edge. I never cut the ties as he no doubt claims. He didn't like the fact that I made a better life for myself. Suigetsu knows where to find us. When he finally can admit to himself that he needs help."

The conversation was ended as Kisame beckoned Sasuke to begin sparring. They moved through a series of blocks and various attacks in an easy pace. They weren't trying to win against each other. It was similar to an intricate dance. Sasuke felt himself relax into the moves. It was as simple as breathing. He could recall a time when he had just started at the Dojo. His breathing was erratic and not at all sufficient for fighting. It seemed like such a small thing that didn't matter but once Kisame has shown him the difference it could make, Sasuke put all his effort into correctly breathing. Breathing in before a strike then exhaling whilst striking would put more force into the hit and less strain on the body. Breathing in when a hit was about to land against him would lessen the impact and stop loss of breath.

The two sweating males broke apart with heavy breathing. It seemed to have relaxed them both and Kisame gave a sharp toothed grin. Sasuke almost asked about the sharpness but recalled Suigetsu was more than irritated about the question. A group of chattering children made Sasuke flinch slightly and he decided quickly it was time for him to leave. Sasuke was lucky enough that Kisame gave him private lessons. "I'll see you tomorrow Kisame Sensei." Sasuke strode past the children without waiting for a reply.

Sasuke considered going home before dismissing it almost instantly. The relationship between Itachi and himself was beyond strained at the moment. There had been little more than terse greetings for the last week. Sasuke was sick of being kept in the dark about everything and confronted Itachi once again about Madara. Somehow, it had ended in Sasuke telling Itachi that he knew the relationship between Deidara and Itachi was a lie and he knew Deidara was really fucking Sasori. Which as it turned out, was as good as telling Itachi that he'd been going to the underground fights. How was Sasuke supposed to know that was the only place Deidara and Sasori were allowed to see each other?

Instead of getting any information, all he got was a strict lecture about not getting involved in the fight and staying away from the groups of criminals. Sasuke felt his frustration rise again. If Suigetsu hadn't of so eloquently told him to stay away, then he'd text the young male for an address of the fights. Sasuke figured they would have started again as it had been a few weeks since Sasori had won the finals. Another idea struck him and he whipped out his phone and called Deidara, texting the insufferable idiot was too tedious.

"What un?" Deidara answered after the fifth ring with poor phone manner.

"Nice to talk to you too Deidara." Sasuke said dryly.

"And I repeat, what un?"

"I want the address." Sasuke replied bluntly and straight to the point. Deidara really was aggravating.

"To what un?" Deidara distractedly said. There was background noise and other people talking.

"Are you really that thick or do you chose to be oblivious?"

"Fuck you yeah. Does Itachi know you're being a rebellious little shit un?" Deidara snickered at his own comment.

"Just give me the address Deidara. We both know you have no ties to my brother." Sasuke was really wondering why he thought calling Deidara would be a good idea. He would have been better off asking a crack whore on the corner.

"Well lucky for you , I happen to be in the middle of organising it now. It's been held in Ame , that's out district if you didn't know," Deidara said condescendingly. "It's at Shinsui from 9 onwards. Except I just realised you wouldn't actually know where Shinsui is." An audible sigh was heard from Deidara. "Just catch tram 79, get off at stop 18 and walk right until you find the line of people un."

"Could you b-" the line went dead and Sasuke shoved his phone back into his pocket with annoyance. At least he had some sort of direction now.

It would take Sasuke about forty minutes to get to stop 18 so he passed an hour a coffee shop before making his way to Shinsui. Thankfully Deidara's directions were surprisingly accurate as it didn't take him long to find the line of people. If he was walking passed in the daylight, he doubted it would even come to his notice that there was an illegal club and underground fight ring right there. In fact, Sasuke was pretty sure it used to be a theatre that closed down due to lack of business. People in this area weren't overly interested in watching people dressed up in costumes dance around a stage. It would however make an excellent place for the illegal activities. Sasuke actually now wondered if the three leaders of Ame forced the theatre to shut down for this purpose.

The line moved swiftly as it was still fairly early in the night. Sasuke wasn't interested in dancing and drinking and he wasn't here to watch the fights either. Sasuke showed his I.D to the bouncer and then asked with a deadly smirk, "So, where do I sign up?"

Sasuke followed a double staircase leading downwards with twenty one steps. He counted to distract himself from the increasing amount of people. At the bottom was what would have been the ticketing area of the once theatre. Instead it was now where entrants signed up for the fights. There was a ticket booth that took up a quarter of the room. The glass at the top section was mostly smashed in but the ground had been swept so no shards were present. Only one man sat behind the empty glass sections. Sasuke hardly took in the man's appearance. Dark brown hair and eyes, relatively well muscled but not overly tall from what Sasuke could tell.

"I want to sign up." Sasuke stated, coming to stand still in front of the booth.

"No shit. And here I thought you were just here to chat." The man rolled his eyes

"Oi, Kidōmaru. Manners and shit remember. We need more fighters. Stop chasing them away." An irate but familiar female's voice rang out from under one of the desks in the booth. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Well if you weren't slacking and pretending you aren't here maybe you could help you stupid bitch." Kidōmaru snapped back, having apparently completely forgotten Sasuke.

"Watch what the hell you say you piece of shit!" The girl emerged and confirmed Sasuke's suspicions. It was the pink hair teenager he met briefly at the first fight he went to. Tayuya. "I remember you, mmm yeah Suigetsu brought you along. I never forget such a hot face." Tayuya winked at him.

"Stop flirting you slut," Kidōmaru said almost good naturedly, to Sasuke he pushed a form onto the desk. "Here, fill this out."

Sasuke glanced over the form. It was simple enough, name, age and next of kin. He assumed that would be for any accidents. Sasuke put Suigetsu's details for next of kin because Itachi would blow a gasket if someone called him saying Sasuke had gotten himself severely injured, or killed. Suigetsu on the other hand probably didn't even have the same phone any more. The statement at the bottom seemed to be for legal reasons. Though Sasuke couldn't figure out how it was possible anyone would ever get the law involved. Maybe it was just for sick amusement. It didn't sound particularly legal. _By signing this form you take full responsibility to any grievous bodily harm or death caused by entering the fights. We are not liable to you or your family if you are unable walk again. Sign at your own risk._

A look of scepticism crossed Sasuke's face before he shrugged lightly and signed his name. Rather than waiting for the two teenagers who were once again bickering about something, Sasuke left the form where it was and walked towards the two large open doors. It lead into a short hallway, there were toilets on the left side and to the right was a single closed door with someone standing guard. Sasuke assumed this would lead into the VIP section where the leaders and their right hands preferred to watch from. He didn't recognise the overly large and orange haired male standing there. The slight hope of being able to spend most of his time away from the crowds disappeared completely. It was very unlikely this person would let him past the door and Sasuke wasn't willingly to try, his dislike of social situations cringed at just the thought of the encounter.

Without looking back Sasuke strode into the club like he owned it. It was easy for him to create an aloof persona, one that looked like he belonged and was completely comfortable but also one that said I'm unapproachable and don't waste my time. The place was pulsating with life and Sasuke noticed that the spacious floor room was only due to the fact that all the seats had been ripped out. It was actually a pretty genius place for the fights. The old stage would provide the ring in a place where everyone could get a relatively good view, the balcony area had been turned into the VIP area and the seating area was now the club floor with makeshift bars along the walls.

There must have been serious money coming into Ame for the leaders to afford the sound and lighting, alcohol and even bartenders. Sasuke began to wonder if everyone in this life was actually doing a lot better than he'd ever thought. In the right position it seemed the potential for earnings could be very high. Sasuke shook the thought from his head. He was here for the fights and nothing more.

The warehouse location had a room for the fighters to prepare but Sasuke hadn't seen a room to suggest that. Suddenly he realised how slow he had been. It would be back stage. Sasuke set his path straight for the area. Girls dressed in clothes as revealing as underwear reached out with alluring eyes and boldly grabbed at Sasuke. He stared them down which only seemed to act as incentive and they moved closer. With an easy grace, he side stepped a group of the sirens and hurriedly made it to the door which he assumed lead to the back stage. A female lazily leaned against the wall next to the wall. A tablet of some sort was in her hands and she focused on it with slight interest.

"Name." She drawled out, not taking her eyes off the screen but she did flick her long black hair to the side.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

On giving his name her head shot up with sudden interest. "Oh? Interesting. I'm Kin," she gave a sly smile. "Now let's see…." Kin ran a long finger down the tablet before stopping and nodding in approval. "Yep, there you are. Once you enter backstage we ask that you stay there until after your fights are done. We've had some problems with people trying to drug or injure our fighters before the match. Good luck Sasuke, oh and if you win, come find me afterwards. I'll give you a reward." Kin winked and opened the door with a key.

Sasuke didn't bother responding. It seemed most females were after something. Sasuke rarely spent time with the opposite sex. He found it difficult to relate to most people let alone females. They were like a whole different race. It just completely baffled Sasuke as to how they can go from crying to slapping your face into oblivion. All because Sasuke was sick of their company. The young Uchiha supposed he probably was a bit harsh but he needed to experiment to at least see if he could put up with a females company. Since that fateful day two years ago he hadn't bothered touching a woman let alone initiating a conversation.

"Hello Sasuke." A soft voice greeted and pulled Sasuke back to his surroundings.

"Haku, you're fighting?" Sasuke looked at the seemingly delicate male. Sasuke had learnt that Haku was in a top position of Kiri, being second in command to the leader. Yet, despite that Haku looked far more suited to a life of luxury and day spas.

"It has been sometime since I've entered but sometimes its needed." Haku said quietly, not seeming at all happy about having to fight. Sasuke clued on pretty quick.

"You've been ordered to fight for a show of strength?" Sasuke asked equally as quite. It would probably be best to not be overheard.

"Something like that." Haku was unwillingly to say any more. "You may put any of your stuff with mine if you wish. No one will touch it."

Sasuke followed Haku to a bench and placed his wallet and phone amongst Haku's various items. Despite his standings on social situations, Sasuke had found that he didn't mind Haku's company. The older man was relatively quiet most of the time and very polite which was a lot more than he could say for the other rude and arrogant assholes in this place. They talked little, focusing more on stretching but Sasuke wisely scrutinised the other people in the room.

There were now quite a few competitors, at least forty and to his surprise there were a large amount of females. The last fights he saw, he recalled female fights had all but been sidelined due to the lack of interest. He recalled at the first fight he went to that it was mentioned that females and males could fight against each other. Sasuke had a feeling this would be the case tonight. Yet surely no female would really stand a chance.

The projected voice of a woman floated into the room and all the competitors fell silent. "Silence! Now, as you all know we're only into our second round so there's a lot of competition. No gender specific fights, now don't go under estimating us men! Right! I want our top ten out front. I can bet only one or two of you hold onto your spot all the way to the finals. Maybe none of you, you all looked like a bunch of pansies to me. Well, I give you the current and not for long top ten! The mysterious Sai," Sasuke watched as young male as pale as milk walked out onto the stage. He absent-mindedly pondered where the mysterious part came from. "Iwa Deidara," Sasuke scowled as the blonde left for the stage with a bounce. "Kiyoshi Ren, Maki Karin, Abumi Zaku, Atsuhiko Mao, Orito Miyuki, Fuuya Chikara, Inuzuka Kiba and Yukari Tenten."

The clapping and cheering of the spectators reached Sasuke's ears but it didn't sound anywhere near as enthusiastic as he'd heard before. There were three females in the top ten which somewhat surprised him. He quickly lost interest though and stopped listening to Anko. Sasuke couldn't help but think why Suigetsu hadn't made an appearance. Though, given the pale haired male's state earlier, Sasuke supposed he shouldn't have been expecting to see the angry teenager.

"Sasuke, come." Haku called softly, a patient look on his face. "All the competitors stand on the stage so we can watch the fights."

Sasuke nodded his affirmative and followed Haku out to the state. He quickly glanced over the crow and froze up. There were so many people down there, looking up at him. Sasuke knew it wasn't just him they were staring intently at but it felt like it. His whole body felt like it was crawling. The socially inept male took a deep breath and stilled his mind. The attention on the fighters was gone as Anko begun to talk again and Sasuke shifted his edgy stance in relief.

"There are forty one fighters tonight including our top ten. Chances are you'll fight more than once so don't waste your energy too quickly. Then again if you do, it'll make my job easier. Well, I'm getting bored so let's see some blood! The first fight will be…" Anko looked up to a large screen as it flickered through names. "Iwa Deidara and Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke was really hoping the pink haired girl who stalked out onto the stage would rip Deidara's hair out. The fight went longer than he had anticipated. Sakura had actually had a fair amount of strength behind her attacks but Deidara was infuriatingly fast and preferred to dart away from any strikes before flitting back in and landing a rapid series of punches and kicks before jumping back to safety. After a few minutes Deidara finally ended it by literally jumping onto the girls turned back and slamming her into the ground. Sakura tapped out and left the stage but spots of her blood remained behind. "Deidara goes on, holding onto his top ten spot and Haruno leaves with a bloody nose!"

The next six fights Sasuke watched with little thought. He made sure he paid attention to the winner, noting their fighting style in case he fought against one of them. Two of the top ten had been knocked out leaving the remaining fighters with a renewed vigour. The screen came to a stop and finally there was a fight Sasuke was really interested in seeing. "Yuki Haku and Hyuuga Masaru!"

The two males looked like complete opposites. Masaru, named for victory had a bulky tanned figure with cropped hair. It was strange for Sasuke to see a Hyuuga without long hair. It seemed to be a tradition among them. Haku on the other hand look so fragile, the smallest hit would surely shatter the effeminate man. Masaru pulled his shirt off and threw it into the crowd. The screams elicited from the females made Sasuke's ear cringe. The Hyuuga was huge, and it seemed a favourite. Haku on the other hand remained clothed and unimposing. In fact, his step into the centre of the stage almost went unnoticed compared to Masaru. Haku seemed unaffected and looked towards the balcony before giving a small nod.

"Begin!" Anko all but screamed out before stepping out of the way.

Masaru looked Haku up and down before sneering. The almost ape shaped man rushed at Haku, it was like a block of concrete with legs. Haku stood calmly, he hadn't moved since the start of the fight and remained impassive. Masaru pulled back a massive fist and Sasuke felt that Haku was going to be blown apart if the punch landed. Everyone was shouting their support and excitement.

A huge thud was heard and it caused a huge gasp from most people. Sasuke just blinked his surprise. Haku was still standing in the same place, completely unfazed. Masaru however, was face first on the ground. The large Hyuuga pulled himself up looking bewildered. Haku had waited until the last second before reaching out and hitting the thick arm aside. Masaru had slightly stumbled and Haku gave him the last little nudge, using the same arm to push the faltering Hyuuga over. The momentum Masaru had gathered up worked against him and allowed no chance to correct his stumble. Haku then simply placed his seemingly weak arm back against his side.

"Y…you…" Masaru gasped, the air had been completely knocked out of him when he slammed into the ground.

"I do not wish to fight you any more. Please, give up now." Haku asked softly, no sign of maliciousness in voice. It really did seem Haku didn't want to hurt the man.

"Tch, you got lucky. I'm not going to give up, especially to such a little fag like you." Masaru spat out bitterly.

"Very well." Haku nodded a sad acceptance.

Masaru continued to aggressively set after Haku. It didn't take long before Masaru was breathing heavily and cursing. Haku had yet to actually hit the man but he constantly deflected the attacks with such ease. Masaru had fallen over twice more and was going an interesting shade of red and purple. Sasuke almost felt embarrassed for the Hyuuga. Then again, Masaru was bringing it on himself. Once again the man charged at Haku with the tact of a bull. Haku waited patiently before dropping down into a squat. Masaru's punch sailed through thin air leaving him still bent at an angle and moving from his own momentum. Haku spun around and placed his weight onto his hands and kicked his leg up. It caught Masaru in the stomach and Haku allowed his leg to carry Masaru straight over the top of him and flying across the stage before gravity caught up and the hulk of a man crashed into the hard wooden stage with a thump and an awkward fall.

Haku stood and waited to see if Masaru would get up again. The Hyuuga had finally come to his senses and tapped the ground before struggling to a stand. The club floor was silent in shock before exploding into cheers and screams for Haku. It seemed their loyalty was swayed quickly. Haku came back to stand next to Sasuke.

"Impressive." Sasuke murmured to Haku.

"I did not do anything, it was his own weight and eagerness that worked against him." Haku replied modestly. Sasuke noted the older man wasn't out of breath or anything. Sasuke's previous doubts of Haku's fighting abilities had long gone. Even if Haku avoided directly fighting most of the time, Sasuke was sure if Haku had to fight, it would be very difficult to come out the winner. Sasuke then realised there was every chance he would have to fight Haku if he moved into the top ten.

Five more fights and another previous top ten was beaten. So far only Deidara and Sai had kept their places. Sai was ruthless fighter with absolutely no emotion and apparently no last name which was where the mysterious title came from. The names on the screen stopped and Sasuke grinned callously. It was finally his turn.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke's name was confirmed on the screen but his opponent was still being decided. Sasuke watched as the name came to a halt on Yuki Haku before once again flicking to Kinuta Dosu. There was an immediate sense of relief from the two pale dark haired males. Sasuke could consider that he had a small bond with Haku. It was actually the first time in years he actually liked a person. It was hard for him to make bonds as most people just weren't worth the effort. Haku however was possibly the most pleasant person he'd ever meet. This was less of the reason Sasuke was relieved he wasn't fighting the slightly older male though. Haku was hiding an incredible strength that just didn't seem possible in the seemingly delicate male.

"Good luck, Sasuke." Haku smiled gently.

"Tch, I don't need it." Sasuke said self-assuredly. Yet, out of respect to Haku he gave a small nod of gratitude.

Dosu was an interesting looking man, older than what Sasuke was but how old was hard to tell. The man had an awful hunch that made his arms appear out of proportioned to his body. They swung almost uselessly in front of Dosu. It appeared Dosu had also received a number of recent injuries, including to his face. Most of Dosu's face was wrapped tightly in bandages and Sasuke struggled to not underestimate the man. It could all be just a rouse and Sasuke would be kissing the floor in seconds.

"We have a brand new fighter tonight, Sasuke Uchiha. And a not so new fighter but never mind that. We'll never know the outcome unless they fight. Begin!" Anko once again had the crowd enrapt with the proceedings.

The hunched man eye Sasuke wearily. "So you're an Uchiha, huh? Interesting. I wonder if Orochimaru Sama knows there's another one floating around. Keh heh heh. Well that doesn't really matter does it? You'll be unrecognisable when I'm done with you. I couldn't stand another obsession with one of you prissy little bitches."

"You talk too much." Sasuke slammed his out right hand into the diaphragm of Dosu.

Dosu stumbled only slightly and narrowed his showing eye. Sasuke wasted no time in striking again. It seemed Dosu wasn't going to continue to let Sasuke have his way. Dosu was surprisingly fast but yet his moves looked awkward with the hunched stance. Sasuke rolled to avoid an attack and to come up behind Dosu. It was probably a dirty tactic but Sasuke had seen a multitude of those. Sasuke sprang up from his roll and slammed his elbow down into Dosu's back.

There was a collective gasp before cheering. Sasuke tried not to focus on it but he couldn't help but feel a new strength from the support of the crowd. Dosu had buckled slightly before regaining footing and spinning around to face Sasuke. The spinning man came with an outstretched leg too. Sasuke was caught across the chest and faltered. It was enough to change to spectators loyalty, they were now cheering for Dosu. Sasuke scowled and seized Dosu's leg before the man had the chance to retract it.

Sasuke wrapped both of his hands around the leg and pushed forward. Dosu's leg bent and the man fell backwards with lack of balance. Sasuke let the leg go and casually came to stand next to the fallen competition. Dosu pushed himself up and grasped at Sasuke's leg in attempt to bring the Uchiha down. Sasuke kicked the hand away with his free leg before standing on Dosu's splayed hand.

"Pathetic." Sasuke uttered down at Dosu, going in for the figurative kill. Dosu wasn't ready to give up so easy though. The man used his free hand to knock Sasuke's foot off before rolling and jumping up. Dosu panted slightly and remained as hunched as ever. They parried blows again, neither really successfully landing a fate deciding hit.

Sasuke backed away and eyed his opponent carefully. He was planning on making it into the top ten tonight and to do that, he would need to finish this fight and fast. If he took too many injuries or wore himself out, then he stood no chance to win the next fight. It was pretty much a certainty that he would have to fight again if he wanted to be in the top ten and no doubt his opponent would be someone who had already fought tonight and proved themselves to be a worthy adversary.

They circled each other carefully, both no doubt thinking the same thing. Everyone was screaming for them to make a move. Sasuke finally rushed forward and feinted to the right, aiming for the bandaged side of Dosu's boy. The mummy like man fended Sasuke off to protect himself and Sasuke continued to aim for the bandages. After forcing Dosu into shielding his right side, Sasuke then slammed a fist into Dosu's left shoulder then into the man's chest and a kick into the shocked man's stomach. Dosu was so focused on sheltering his injuries that he had a delayed reaction into deflecting Sasuke's vicious attacks.

By this time, it was too late for Dosu. There was no way Sasuke was going to let up on his assault. The final blow to send the hunched man into the ground was a side kick, as swift and deadly as lightening. Dosu was knocked straight into the wooden floor and Sasuke didn't hesitate to drop his knees into the struggling chest of Dosu. With little mercy, Sasuke continued to force weight onto his left knee and crushing Dosu's chest. Dosu swung his hand out and Sasuke prepared for another Houdini act and a desperate fight but Dosu resignedly tapped his hand onto the ground.

"And we have a winner! Our new fighter goes on and once again Dosu is sent packing." Anko crowed none too sympathetically. "That's fifteen fights down. We have twenty six fighters remaining and we need to get that number down to ten! Are you lucky enough to go straight into the top ten without a fight? Or will you be the next maggot to crawl your pathetic arse off my stage?"

Sasuke moved back to Haku and slowly gained control of his breathing. It wasn't too taxing and he felt completely fine to fight even if he was called straight back to the stage. The only real injury Dosu had inflicted on him was the kick across the chest which would defiantly bruise. There were other smaller red marks across his body but they were of little annoyance and Sasuke had all but forgotten them already.

The next three fights had two people he recognised. Deidara and Sai both came out the winners of their fights. Haku was in the fourth fight. His opponent had been knocked around a considerable amount leaving Haku to control the stage and advance within two minutes.

A light brown haired male caught Sasuke's attention. It seemed the man was struggling to stand and had his arms wrapped tightly around himself. It seemed that the brown haired man was gravely injured. Finally he staggered forward out of the line and made his way to Anko before leaving the stage without a second glance. That seemed to give Anko an idea.

"Right! If any of you pussies are too injured to actually really fight again, get off my stage right now and you'll be allowed to compete next time. However, if you stay on and lose your fight in less than two minutes you'll be out for the whole season!" Anko had taken to the centre stage again and she eyed down each fighter.

Sasuke looked around for a time and wondered if the fights were dragging out longer than they were meant to. It was possible, he felt like he'd been standing on stage for hours. Finally under Anko's withering glare, eight people dropped out. Some of them didn't even look that injured. More than likely they were just worried about their chances of lasting two minutes with the remaining competition.

"Much better. We have fourteen fighters left. Four fights left. Look around people and take in your competition and get ready!" That woman was merciless.

The next three fights were brutal. Being so close to the top ten meant everyone was pulling out their best moves. Two people were left so injured they had to be carried off the stage. Karin, the female who Suigetsu had some kind of relationship had been the victor of a fight that left a man moaning and bleeding as he was carried off stage. Sasuke took back any thoughts about the females being less of a rival. The red haired woman was now making swooning eyes at him. Females really made no sense.

There were now eleven people left with only one fight to go. Sasuke actually hoped his name would come up again as his first fight hadn't really pushed him. As long as he avoided Deidara or Haku, Sasuke felt he had a good chance to gain a spot in the top ten.

Everyone had fallen into a hushed silence as the first name stopped on Yuki Haku. It was rare for a person to have to fight three times though Haku's second fight hardly counted. Sasuke knew already it was going to be his name next. The second name slowed down, it stopped on Iwa Deidara and Sasuke almost felt like he'd just dodged a bullet before it moved again. There was no way he was going to escape it a second time. His name came to unmovable halt on the screen. Uchiha Sasuke. He just knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

All of Sasuke's senses seemed to fall away. The crowd had all but faded into nothing. There was only one thing that entered his vision and thoughts. Haku. The long haired man stood with his calm demeanour. Anko had already started the fight but neither male had made a move yet. Sasuke had a feeling Haku was allowing him to make the first move. It wasn't something Sasuke felt particular gratitude for. From what he had seen, Haku was incredibly fast and extremely clear headed. It was a nightmare combination as Haku could consider the best reaction and way to deflect and attack with a rapid speed.

If Sasuke didn't make a move soon he'd lose any respect that was earnt from his previous fight. Sasuke started taking long deep breaths and preparing himself. Rather than outright going for a win, which at this point would be near impossible. Sasuke instead decided to test Haku. The fight that Haku had against Masaru wasn't the best indicator of Haku's offensive moves. Sasuke finally rushed towards Haku with eyes glinting.

Sasuke's punch was blocked with an arm and his kick was dodged and pushed back. Sasuke felt like he just collided with a block of ice. Haku was impenetrable. No matter what Sasuke did, whether he ducked and tried to hit Haku from behind, or from the ground or even from the air. Haku just blocked and pushed the strikes back each time without fail. Sasuke was growing aggravated and he could see how Masaru lost all control. The anger was building up inside him and Sasuke stopped his onslaught and moved back from Haku. It wouldn't be wise for him to let anger completely overtake him otherwise Haku would have even more of advantage. Sasuke recollected his lost breathing pattern and felt himself relax.

Haku seemed to give a slight indicative nod that Sasuke was doing the right thing. Sasuke scowled, he may have a somewhat small bond to the effeminate man but Sasuke wasn't going to back down. No matter what. If he wanted to get stronger then he had to fight the strongest people. To better prove his worth. Sasuke took one more deep breath and moved back into fight Haku.

The slight reprieve had given Sasuke renewed strength and one again he set about testing Haku's limits. It was hard for Sasuke to remember that was his goal, only to push Haku and try and force the man into offensive attacks. Sasuke swung his arm back for a punch but at the last minute dropped and slide onto the ground. It gave his body a jolt but Sasuke ignored it. With a swift action Sasuke scissored his leg out to sweep Haku's feet off the ground. Haku simply jumped to avoid it and Sasuke pushed himself up and punched Haku straight into the stomach. It was the first proper hit he'd landed and Sasuke wasn't going to let it be the last.

Sasuke relentlessly attack Haku with feint attacks and continued to change tactics so it wouldn't give Haku a chance to figure out the pattern and defend. Sasuke felt a light sheen of sweat form on his body. Haku narrowly avoided a kick to the side and grabbed Sasuke's leg before throwing Sasuke to the ground. It wasn't enough to count Sasuke out of the fight and rather than allowing himself to slam into the ground, he rolled and sprang straight back up. It seemed Haku was finally starting to show his offensive side.

This time, instead of waiting for Sasuke to attack, Haku moved forwards. This is what Sasuke had been waiting for, but now it would really test his body. Sasuke watched Haku with a hawk like eye. It was starting to get difficult to keep an eye the older male. Haku was circling him and starting to move faster before darting forward with an outstretched hand. Sasuke would jump back then have to spin quickly to watch Haku before leaping back out of the way again. Sasuke moved out of the way again before feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his back. It seemed Haku had finally caught him. It was almost like being stabbed with a needle. Sasuke hastily turned to see what Haku had actually done to him.

"You should give up Sasuke." Haku murmured.

"Never." Sasuke rushed forward, forgetting to stay calm.

Haku jabbed his arm up with the index and middle finger stretched outwards, the rest of Haku's fingers were curled. The long fingers lodged into Sasuke's stomach making Sasuke double over. The same sharp pain as before rippled through him. It appeared that the needle like pain was from Haku's fingers. Before he had a chance to move away, Haku used a chopping like motion towards his neck. That attack had the possibility to kill or severely injure him. Sasuke stumbled backwards to only just avoiding it.

There was no respite and Haku was straight back after him. Sasuke found himself back in the same position earlier with Haku circling him. Circle, jab, circle jab. Sasuke grunted as Haku's fingers found Sasuke's left arm, a feeling of numbness spread down his arm. Sasuke ducked to avoid another needle strike. Haku looked at him with a mixed look of pity and determination. Occasionally, Sasuke would catch Haku glancing towards the balcony before giving a small sigh of resignation. This time, Sasuke was ready for when Haku gave a pitied look towards the balcony. Sasuke ran forward and used a multitude of attacks. Some landed, some were deflected. Sasuke had no idea which punches and kicks were successful and he wasn't going to slow down to find out.

It ended almost before Sasuke had even a chance to make Haku falter. His throat constricted as Haku's pale hand wrapped around it. Sasuke noticed that despite Haku's seemingly flawless skin, this hand was covered in scars. It was the name hand that delivered those needle like strikes. Sasuke wasn't going to back down though. He grabbed Haku's arm. His eyes glinted with hardness. This time he used the heel of his foot to pound into Haku's shin. It had the desired affect and Haku slackened the grip around his throat. Sasuke used his hand that was still placed on Haku's and ripped it away.

Sasuke could feel his heart beating rapidly and his lungs desperately trying to pull in air. It was no time to gain his breath though and Sasuke once again darted towards Haku. A foot missed Sasuke's stomach by a hair, he had ducked and rolled to avoid it before slamming a punch into the underside of Haku's outstretched leg. Sasuke rolled to the side to avoid the retaliation before uncurling and coming to a stand again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't hold back anymore. I hope this won't ruin our friendship." Haku apologised quietly.

It was enough to make Sasuke almost falter. Holding back? Haku wasn't even trying yet? Sasuke felt he had been giving everything he possibly had and more just to stay in the ring. He should have given up, but he was an Uchiha. There was no way his pride would allow such a thing. Sasuke didn't reply but he looked straight into Haku's eyes with a steely resolve. That was enough to show he wouldn't just merely give in.

They exchanged no more words and Haku forced him back into a spinning tandem. Every time Sasuke tried to escape, he was pushed back. It was like fighting an escapable spinning room. That had needles. Sasuke understood very well now what Haku meant by not holding back. There was little he could do but try and defend himself as Haku freely attacked him over and over again. Each time was with those sharp fingers and it was enough to make him feel like he had no control over his nerves. Sasuke could barely even lift his left arm anymore.

This time, the attack was different. Sasuke knew it was the finishing move. It was the chopping like hand again and hit him squarely in the shoulder, just before his neck. Sasuke dropped to the ground and even in his state of pain, he knew Haku had pulled that attack. It was meant to be for his neck. Even so, as he tried to save himself with his left arm, it gave out and Sasuke sprawled across the wooden floor. There was a loud ringing in his ears and it was getting louder. Sasuke attempted to get up but his vision pulled away and he collapsed again. His eyes opened again and he watched Haku begin to walk away, Anko was coming into the centre on the stage. She would declare Haku the winner and Sasuke would be sent away.

A fire clenched at his heart and it had nothing to do with his injuries. Sasuke found himself moving upwards and Anko haltered before giving a feral grin and moving away. This made Haku stop before turning around with a shocked expression. Sasuke came to a stand, his fights scrunched tightly at his sides. Sasuke's was hunched but he soon was able to stand upright again. Everything around Sasuke seemed suddenly clearer, a new sense of clarity came over him and Sasuke knew he could do this. His eyes once again met Haku's. This time it was different, it was like meeting his equal's eyes and Sasuke felt as if he was in charge.

Haku stalked back towards him. There would be no mercy this time, Sasuke knew. It didn't matter though because as Haku fell back into the earlier circling pattern, Sasuke was ready. As Haku dashed forward, Sasuke used his right arm to knock Haku's arm aside and then punched Haku in the chest. Sasuke was able to deflect every single attack and retaliate with his own. The tide was turning and Haku finally started showing signs of weariness. Sasuke could feel his own injuries and fatigue pulling at him and he knew this had to be finished up fast. With no warning at all Sasuke ran towards Haku and then slid past the confused male. As Sasuke slipped passed Haku he swung his elbow back and caught Haku in the lower back.

There was no time wasted and let his foot fly around, swinging his body with the already gained momentum. The bottom of Sasuke's foot struck Haku's already stumbling body and Haku collapsed into the ground with shock. Haku pulled himself up again and Sasuke kicked Haku's arms out from under him. Once again Haku hit the ground. Haku chanced tactics and swiftly pulled Sasuke down onto the ground. It actually worked into Sasuke's favour because as he freed his legs, he used them in scissoring motion and caught Haku's neck in a vice grip.

An entirety passed as Haku attempted to release the grip but Sasuke refused to budge. To Sasuke's absolute shock and relief, Haku admitted defeat and tapped the ground. Sasuke released Haku without delay and they both slowly stood up. His swift comeback had come out of nowhere but it took its toll. Sasuke didn't know how much longer he'd last on his feet.

"Well done, Sasuke." Haku smiled weakly and shook Sasuke's hand before leaving the stage with delicate steps.

"Well well well. That was a surprising fight. I don't think anyone saw that coming! Ha ha better watch out rookie, I reckon a lot of people just lost a lot of money." Anko chuckled again. "We now have a new top ten and I must say it's an interesting line up. Three of you fought for your position and held on. Let's see how much longer that lasts. I give you your new top ten! Iwa Deidara, Sai, Maki Karin, Ikeda Daichi, Killer Bee, Kyō Guren, Kamizuki Izumo, Kaisen Mozuko, Ken Omoi and Uchiha Sasuke!"

The rest was a blur to Sasuke. He returned to the back room to collect his stuff and found an exit. It was a small relief as he didn't have to fight his way back through the crowd. Sasuke all but fell out the door and into a back alley. There was light mist of rain and Sasuke relished in the refreshing feeling. The pain was catching up to him and Sasuke felt his legs quiver before collapsing completely. There ringing in his ears was back viciously and his vision swirled around him loosely, it gave no sense of anything and Sasuke found it difficult to even hold himself up with his arms. It wasn't long before a tugging pulled at him and Sasuke could feel himself slipping away.

"You idiot yeah." A voice called out from above him before Sasuke felt his body being picked up. Sasuke couldn't fight anymore. The blackness finally claimed him.


End file.
